Never let go an idea
by stela
Summary: Three persons that strict and proud on the same place is only smell like problems. Follow the adventures of Tokyo Central Police Station. idea 10 up! saitoxmisao. Don't stay on the first chapters give a chance to the different. Just one more ch!
1. Today

Hi everyone!

Here I am on my second try of translate a fic. This is a traduction of fic of mine on the spanish section.

English is not my native language, but I hope you enjoy this fic. So welcome to:

**Never let go an idea:**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters. So they still are on Mr. Watsuki hands, ones that are capable to create something better that this. So don't get on the ball because the only thing I own is my ipod shuffle and a lot of debts. But the characters I create and this fic plot are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Today**

Today is the day, the day when the new official will arrive. Better to say, the express mail one delivery directly from the American Army to help us here in Japan with the drugs operatives: A new Sergeant. _'Great!'_

Because of this the last to weeks have been hell to me. Every conversation at the station have the same topic, the new sergeant. Commonly is more of how she will be?, what kind of woman professionally and physically?, and how she will look like? That put me on my nerves, and not because I will have to share the my office with her, no, not that part. The part that have me that way is Misao and Sagara. Really, I don't know from where they took that amount of imagination, and to the extremes. The were making draws about their 'theories' as the call them.

The fact is that they can't make a decision yet. Yesterday draws end on my trash can and they have the 'theory' of Misao that the sergeant will be as tall as me with arms that robust as a wharf loafer and straw colored hair. Bur Sano's say that she will be as short as Misao but round as barrel that is better jump than go around it. The only thing that they agree is that she will be a ogre. But this mess fault is from the front desk officer, she receive the seal envelope addressed to Captain Hajime Saitô and with out a second think open it up, and read it. Thanks heavens that I was arriving from my morning tea and take from her.

However she did read enough to have her own opinion and share it with Misao, and Misao with Sagara and so on, so on. "But if she have 18 months of experience as sergeant, that put her with six months on the army.. Wow, she win Aoshi-sama for six stupid months." Surprise was evident on Misao's voices as she talk with Kamiya.

"And if that put Shinomori like and iceberg, imagine what kind of woman she is". Heard Sagara talk too on the break room while he serve COFFEE to Misao and Kaoru. I don't get what idiot think on gave Misao caffeine, only Sagara. That idiot should take my example, I survive high school for had Misao away from anything that put her more hipper than she already is. But as always Sagara didn't take the must obvious example. I didn't told him but, is he blind or what? The results that day was a pickpocket with a black eye and she searching a way to explain Himura how the trash can put it self on the way of the pickpocket.

But right now on my life the only think that matter is that I will have a co-sergeant with a file that talks tons. My captain Saitô Hajime have pass me just a minute a go and I can feel his eyes burn on me searching some expression. She speak seven languages and one dialect, (damn! I only speak six) she knows kick boxing, Kapoeira (what that hell is this?), and can manage a sword (ah? What's this woman? A marine?). Was active on Brazil, Colombia, Argentina, Arizona, California, Alaska, Italy, Spain, German, Finland, Zambia and Hong Kong then get back to the her base in North Carolina.

Captain light up a cigarette and put that stupid smirk on his wolf's face. Damn! Have my surprise show up. I don't think so I only turn up my left brow and as always did my best to control my emotions and facial expressions. Even if involve some that had travel half planet in less than two years.

"Well, what's your opinion Shinomori."

"I'm the last one who can judge some for his or her age. But there's a lot of bases changes, and sincerely think that maybe is just a trouble maker that no one want."

"Shinomori, I expect more from you. As Kamiya you only read the first pages. If you continue you will see that this bases have discipline problems and that the Sergeant was send to resolve them. And with great result on little time."

"We didn't have that kind of problem with the officers here."

"As Makimachi and Sagara, right?

I didn't like to accept he was right, but those are like have two sugary hyperactive children with guns in the streets. That's why they are only assigned with competitive partners, what means: Himura (even if the Captain didn't like him), the Captain or my self. Is lame to say that they were altering the others discipline too, even if the two of them have what the hard situations streets required. But what's weird here is note of pride on the captain's voice.

"What you think those two are doing right now, Shinomori?"

With my usual stoic face, I sight a little, and answer: "Everyone is in the tactic room, there is board and chalks…they are explaining their 'theories' about the new sergeant."

"Exactly. So, what will must do?"

"You over do things and take it too serious every thing. Relax a littler here while the new Sergeant arrive. We will see how easily Miss. Perfect Soldier get offended."

I get it that moment. The captain was not too happy about the newcomer and as fast as bullet an idea took me: _"May be Saitô is afraid that a overqualified and young person took off his position."_ And now I can accept the cup of tea in peace, today he will not try to poison me at least for the time the sergeant is here.

On the Blue tooth ear set the Gwen Steffani Hollaback can be heard. _'Blessing the MP3 cell phone technology!'_ Thought the girl dressed on a uncomfortable Japanese police uniform. Is awful to her taste because made women use skirt, think that she hate the most and will try to change at least for her. How she will kick a robber ass if she was trying not to show her lingerie. Thanks she is intelligent woman and put her hot pants to low the disgrace on her. And to finish the hell, there was the diabolique pantyhose. She had only use that devil things for Marine graduation and because the she captain turn her from the line to dressing room. Of course that she was eying her all the time, the memory gave shivers to her and then the ugly shoes. "Yiuk and double yiuk, that was a nasty day."

Well here we are: Tokyo Central Police Station. Forget the damn uniform for a while and let start work. "External observations for the National Security Commissioner inform. First Station, Tokyo Central." _'I hope that thing is recording if not I will have to redo it.'_

"One: Clean Structure, but in need of incident prevention maintenance like cover fissures from little earthquakes, concrete molders that must be change to plastics one for passers by. Note to check roof.

Two: Clean up old cigarettes on plants of principal staircase y gums from down the hand rail. If there is not change avoid smoking and gums during labor hours." _'We will see how you cope with that Captain Saito ala walking chimney."_

Pause the inform with out stop recording; reactions from personnel. Receptionist officer Kamiya.

"Good morning Officer Kamiya."

"Good morning, how can I help you?" _'Oh, Oh!' _Mental alarm from Kaoru's brain. Now she can't warn Misao that all her theories are wrong. She will have to stop listening the Weasel hyperactive imagination. The woman front her was everything but ugly. No tall, just about 5'3", was not slim but athletic oval face and pretty, short hair with little brown curls, brown eyes with little gold on them, and sun tan skin.

What happen to that officer? Didn't she know how to saluted a superior? Maybe if see strong and serious. "Indicate Captain Hajime Saitô position right now, officer."

'_Officer! Officer! What that hell with her, is she constipated? Oh my! what will happen to us?'!_

Kaoru take the position, and saluted right, hands on back and seeing front.

"The captain is at his office. Take the corridor to the left and to the end. Sir!"

"Thanks. Rest."

Kaoru see the woman walk away to the corridor with firm steps that remind her Saitô and a shiver run her back with out option thinking on the coming days.

The corridor seem little dark and as she was near the door the sour nicotine smell burn her nose making her shiver. She did not want this mission because she will under the old wolf of the Shinsengumi, a special unit that come from the ancient Tokugawa era and is was the most patriot here.

Now here she is in front the door, she will not take back and the better is to hurry in call before the old Wolf of Mibu perceive her doubts. So, with military force she knock the door.

_-"I will have not doubt."_

_-"Let the show start."_

* * *

Then, let the show start leaving a review, let the world know that you are there.


	2. Skateboard and ice

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin characters are Mr. Watsukis property, and I'm not gaining any profit at doing this. Except the happiness while writing that is because of my craziness.

* * *

**Never let go an idea:**

**Chapter 2**

**The skateboard and the ice**

Saitô Hajime heard the call at the door and unavoidable his heart made a double beat. But he ignore it as order Shinomori to open it.

"Come in…Sergeant." With stoicism and extra cold Aoshi salute her while thinking on how wrong were Sagara and Misao on their 'theories'.

"Good morning! Sergeant Valentino, present Captain."

While Saitô made the presentations I was seeing the looks and postures of the Sergeant. She was standing right all the while seeing front and high, rect shoulders, feets a little separate, and… and with out the obligatory soaks.

"Rest Sergeant and take seat. Alicia S. Valentino T. is large name, don't you think?"

"It's the way on Latin America, sir."

"Are you from there?" Ask Shinomori taken a back with the information.

"No Sergeant." Answer Alicia with a smile while Saitô was back to them seeing through the window.

The girl know to well this isn't the usual behavior of the Captain and had a good idea of why.

"Let's go to her presentation with the officers before the weasel and the roaster head end making a complete stand up comedy there."

Answering affirmative about the fact Shinomori, but Alicia can't avoid the confusion show all over her face as hear Saitô's words. That make Aoshi smile on his mind. But only there, because Mr. Shinomori do not smile openly.

They pass Kaoru's desk on their way to the tactic room and she get surprised at seeing three persons that serious attitudes and with faces, walking that hard and strong at the same time.

Then just as they approach the room Shinomori slap him self mentally for let himself being convinced by Saitô at not arrive first to put up some discipline here. They were more than 100 steps before get the door and he can hear Misao's particular voice loud as day beside him. For Saitô's part he was just smirking like a satisfied wolf as just imagine Sagara and Makimachi's show. All the while Alicia was waiting the racket to be worst than this just as the reports say about this station that ironically was the number one ranking in complete missions.

To her relief the indiscipline she heard from the girl voice is was the type she like it, because is the way how she really is.

"I think weasel is just being herself in there." Say Saitô.

"Weasel." Repeat Alicia with conviction, and this made draw on Saitô's face a weird smile that Aoshi can't translate.

In a single strong and loud hit, Saitô open the door letting feel everyone there

His presence. To Alicia's enjoyment a petite green eyed girl with braided long hair, and tall guy with brown eyes and hair dropped their chalks while trying to erase the board on a hurry, as the rest of the officers were serious as if they weren't the ones laughing a moment a go.

But Alicia eyes where on a guy with hair red as fire that apparently didn't participate on the event. _"Weird guy."_

"Weasel and Roaster Head, take your seats NOW!" They were expecting something else from their Captain, but with out comment and like to little angels, they took seat.

"Now that the station clowns are quiet we will see that their imagination are overreacting because of the low category caffeine they drank. I introduce you Sergeant Valentino Alicia. She will be in charge of discipline around here and some strategies for future missions. Will share the office with Sergeant Shinomori, so lieutenant Himura will move to the desk behind Sagara. With out anything else I leave you all with the Sergeants. Shinomori."

With a strong step he took the front while Saitô step out of the room. Any movement from him wasn't ignore by Valentino even when she was staring to the front with a serious look on her face.

Once Saitô was out Sano and Misao start discus again, even when Misao never took her eyes from Shinomori. Weirdly, Shinomori didn't say anything to they. But Valentino did notice this.

And once in the front she start: "As Captain Saitô and Sergeant Shinomori say my name is Sergeant Valentino, Alicia. I'm very professional with my work and that is why in this moment," while speaking she were walking to Misao and Sano, "I expect from **all** of you the respect I own as your superior. Did you get that Makimachi and Sagara." The young Sergeant was staring very heavy both of them and they turn around and get quiet instantly. _"Indeed worse that the damn wolf" Sagara tough._

"I repeat that I'm very strict person, so don't hope I'll learn all your names and neither believe that if I remember someone name I will have preferences with that person. Don't even try to take my good side because if you did, you will end overworking for the rest of my time here, neither try to be sloppy or lazy with your work even if you are good hiding it. That's everything for the moment. You're dismissed."

Ending her mini speech she take all the glorious of her position in one strict pose two steps in front of Shinomori while the officers took out of the room. Some stare her like idiots, specially some of the men and Aoshi took note of this and with a strong voice gave the order to get back to work again.

Once everyone was out both sergeants relax their poses, but startle she call Sagara-san and Makimachi-dono. With wondering, Aoshi look how she inspect both agents. "I expect you didn't repeat today's behavior. But I have some doubts over this draws" Say her as point out the board. "I suppose that this is me then."

Sagara interrupt her: "Look Sergeant, this isn't the army. So don't expect me to be like a elite that is what you and Shinomori here are." At this Alicia put a brow and Shinomori was expecting her answer.

She get close to him seriously and take a chalk in the process. Balancing it on her hands she say: "Officer, Sagara, did you know who is officer Kamiya."

"Of course!" Interrupt Misao.

"Damn! Officer Sagara you did shrink your self! I wasn't directing to you Makimachi but as you both know officer Kamiya get know that she will get a memorandum. All for your responsibilities."

-"Kenshin will not let that happen to Jou-chan. All memos pass his hand for approbation." Say Sagara with indignation.

"But the final approbation is give it from the Captain and starting today he hand me discipline around here." When they comprehend those words meaning they really know that woman was from hell. "Makimachi had this week first turn and will with her on her patrolling and for you officer Sagara, you will do double shift and I will patrol with you on second shift. Get back work now."

Now they get out of there as fast as they could. But once in the corridor her damns to the new sergeant can be hear.

-"Didn't you overreact on your first hour here?"

"And everyone that I will pass here, Shinomori. Is always hard at the beginning. Changes are always fighted, but you will see the change soon that I can promise you."

-"I all ready read your file."

"Really?"

As she wait for Shinomori to answer her she get close the blackboard to add her personal draw in it. A little devil girl on a skate board.

"Yes, and was asking my self…" He stop his talking at seeing her draw then blink twice.

"You were asking your self….?"

"Why all that changes of bases?"

"I think that you want the true and not only what say the file, correct?"

Shinomori only made a movement with the head accepting it but never taking his eyes from hers. She broke the contact when signaling the blackboard. "You see… This draw was my nick name on training. I was only cadet, but a very good one in a way they all call me devil on skateboard, isn't funny?

That's everything he wasn't expecting and the sincerity in her made him feel dizzy. However he know there was lack of information. But she continue: "I read your file Sergeant. What was your nick name?"

"And why you think I should have one?

"Because Sergeant Shinomori, you are like me. A elite as Sagara say. The only is that I'm on America and you here in Japan."

"But you seem to had japanese blood on you."

Now is time to Alicia to feel trap on the conversation. She was conscious of her Japanese characteristics but there weren't so noticeable and she knows how conceal them. Definitely this guy is just as like his file say.

"I will show you the office we were share. We should go now."

Courtesy show it all, and Aoshi held the door for her drooping the military aspects on the draw to show her this is a police station not a military one. She get instantly the meaning of his actions and on they walk through the corridor she relax her pose. That's when Aoshi broke the silence.

"Iceberg."

"What?"

"My nick name was iceberg. I found it's funny for every one call me that but I didn't get it."

"I think we will learn from each other, partner."

* * *

Well this is chapter two. Let me know what you think, all comments are very welcome if they are with respect.


	3. Jean Color

**Disclaimer:** I suspect that if Rurouni Keshin was mine i wasn't working at stinking office.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Jean Color**

-"I WANT TO KNOW HOW ON THE SEVEN HELLS OFFICER SAGARA CAN AFIRME THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD LOOKING ASS!"

Maybe, just maybe if he let her explain herself he had end shouting at less thirty minutes ago, and the damn problem had been resolved.

-"THAT IT'S WAS JEAN COLOR!"

But of course not, he was the Wolf of Mibu, he had to intimidate her and to my disgrace she hasn't say a word or neither move from her position. And that is like look the predator at the eye, a menace to his supremacy, and I have sensitive hearing! I will end with a headache.

"Captain." Say Shinomori on a small interlude before he start shouting again. "I think is a good idea let her talk."

The words made Hajime reasoning on what he had been done for the last 30 minutes. _"Bad, Bad! Is just that ahou (moron)…stupid roaster head…"_

"Well, Sergeant Valentino, what's your inform on this matter?" Say Saitô taking again on his usual mood.

_Alicia arrive the station in complete calm. Kaoru that had already receive her memorandum, great her with acknowledge of her ranking as glare at her back. But Misao's entrance was the opposite, she was dragging her feet, with arms hanging down, and her hair a completely mess. She had a face like she was running the 5 miles marathon but about four times. _

_._

_Once they were out the sergeant hearing range Misao let her self drop all over Kaoru's desk gaining glares from some citizens that were there. _

_-"That woman is a monster Kaoru-chan."_

_-"Can you tell?"_

_-"That bitch didn't use the patrol today."_

_-"WHAT! But Misao…your zone is two miles away and cover nine squares. You must be joking right."_

_-"Not a hell, Kaoru. The worst is that this morning I wake up early to train. That witch kill me. I only hope roaster head get worse."_

_And Misao's wish get granted as Sano get the worse. Contrary to Misao's treatment, now Valentino walk with all the peace of the world and as she say confirming Sano's knowledge with some 'basics' questions. Only to determine at the end that if it was be a real test he was get a double cero. Then as If was nothing call him roaster head in front a kindergarten. All the kids that was on recess start call him with the nick name. That made her laugh, but on the inside she will not loss her way in front of the officer. Oh! But she will laugh seriously when download the recording to her laptop._

_But the moment came to squares later when a pickpocket take a lady purse that just take out of the bank. The woman cries alert both them and thanks to Sano's height they can run after the robber. But persecution almost finish when on a dead end the robber jump over a wall with great agility and Sagara was going to let him go. But Sano saw, jaw dropped, how Valentino get up with the same ability of the assailant and it's in that moment and thanks to the uniform skirt that he can take a great look of her hot pants that was jeans color._

_And giving him more happiness that day, he can take a great view of Alicia's legs after using some trash cans to get up to and while she kick the face of the pickpocket who decide to attack her seeing it was only her after him. On one of her kicks he catch her leg on the air, but she made flip back while kick him harder with her right foot getting free her other leg. Then he hit the floor and there she kick his stomach and then put the handcuff while saying his rights. But as she do that didn't notice her skirt was tear up on one side all over getting up to her hip. So, saying that Sano didn't loose time on eying the beautiful but deadly sergeant._

_Then she look Sano and his glare devouring her and he say: "Sergeant, if you will arrest that way I will change to the other side of the law." She drop the guy hard to the ground just to assure he will be unconscious for while and walk to Sano. With out words she gift him with a slap on the face and a smile._

_Then they arrive to the station on a unit they call and she tell Sano take the guy to the cell and that she will do the paper work._

_She walks the corridors with superiority making her self the object of looks because of her new clothing style. Once she close her office door get support on it with shut eyes and sigh. But she forget something, Shinomori. First open one eye on his general direction just to shutting it again fast and sight._

_Never getting her back out of the support the door was giving her on that moment say to him: "I have to do an arrest inform for robbery, where you put those documents Shinomori?"_

_With out words he sat up, take out from an a cabinet some papers, and put them in the order to be fill over her desk. But when he was up to say her the procedures notice her cloths and lift a brow._

"_I will only tell, Shinomori, that i hate this uniform with all my hearth and since it was gave to me I have protest the stupid skirt every day."_

_Her face tell him with out words of her pain on the shame, because she had show half of her body to half city and half station. That touch him, so saying nothing and with his usual stoicism cold way take out of his desk a needle and a navy blue thread. _

"_Bathroom is at the end of the corridor left to Himura's desk."_

"_I don't want walk back there. Here will be alright, this body is quality you know, not a provincial show. And you don't have to get out just turn around to the wall."_

_Aoshi gave her that and just sit on his desk giving her the back while reading an inform that he was working on._

_Meanwhile Sano was getting his precious time on get informed the officers about today Sergeant show, and her beautiful, strong, and tan legs that send him shivers just to remember it._

_-"Will you worked her, Sano?" Ask one of the officers._

_-"__That one. __Not even crazy. She is just a conceited girl, but…thinking on her good ass…"_

_That's when Saitô heard Sagara's conversation. "Don't get your self the wrong ideas ahou. That woman will kick your as with out a second thought before you can even put a finger on her." With out something else the wolf go in search of the Sergeant that had let an agent see her lingerie. While Sano was thinking: 'I had the feeling that who will get me through the neck is him"._

"Then you call us to the office, Captain." Say Sergeant Valentino ending her tell.

During the silence minutes she feel her heart wanted to go out of her chest. Of every thing that could happen to her had to be **this** at **that** station and with **this** captain.

"If you pardon me, captain, i suggest from you the authorization to use the pants that the male uniform request, Captain."

-"Concede. Go to the storage and request them."

The girl get out of the office with out words, but Aoshi stay there noticing how weird his boss was acting. As if his anger wasn't at her but to Sagara or event not Sagara, so just to check: "She was not to blame for this. It was an accident that had happen to other officers here."

-"That one, Shinomori is not a conventional girl."

-"Like Misao?"

"No, even the weasel have her conventional days."

Standing up to get to his office Shinomori says: "If you keep acting that way, some one will thing she is your daughter or something."

Once the door get closed Saitô let out a sight joined with the smoke directly to the sky along with his look.

"_Sometimes you don't have an idea…" _The sound of three souls talking with out words coming from to corridors and an office echoed through the air..

* * *

Hi, every one!

Please left your review, and make a simple girl be happy

* * *


	4. Of Cigarettes and Cabin Boys

_Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin and the songs used on this fic are from their respective owners; and that not include me. But, this fic plot and characters __**NOT**__ related to rurouni kenshin are mine. _

* * *

**Never let go an idea:**

**Chapter 4**

**Of cigarettes and cabin boys**

With out time to spend the rumors about the jean color lingerie incident grow fast at the station. But for Misao it was a nightmare and she was tired of it. All the males specimen on the building was asking her to arrange a date with the sergeant. That was Itsuki's case, a very handsome guy, but marry and with two lovers. Come on, please! She was working with the girl for a week and already know very well is a very prideful and sarcastic one as is. Itsuki's opportunities was more low than under the zero, so she give him her famous 'Bird-Kick-of rage' and he end with his head inside the soda machine and the message were clear, Makimachi is not a cupid. But she wasn't worry about Sano, because Alicia already let very clear the point with two memos and for Aoshi-sama,…, well there were enough words on the subject as the sum of all his words on a year. _'And I pass all my high school years obsessing over him. He, the…arghhh! He didn't even let me have a coke. But that doesn't get that he is the most handsome man over the World."_ And Saitô…

"Dreaming awake, Misao-chan? Did you know who you stare a moment a go?"

"Kaoru! Why you let that things happen to me?"

"To get fun."

"Whatever, who was? Tell me it was Aoshi-sama."

"Nope. Captain."

"What?! Gross!"

"Sure about it?"

"Well… he is old…"

"Yeah right!", say Kaoru very sceptic.

"Alright, alright! I tell you, but don't get things wrong is not like what you have on Himura, get it?"

"I'm all ears, Misao-chan."

"He's maybe some old but…mmm?...handsome, do you get?"

If in that moment Misao weren't ten shades red, Kaoru, may be, just may be could believe her about is was a mere observation. But…

"So what? You always like grown up men."

"what?"

"Don't put the innocent show on me. Shinomori past you about five years."

"I will not start this topic Kaoru. However, Captain is almost 17 years older that me."

"You and Shinomori were the king and queen at high school. Everybody hope you both end grow old together."

"Already toll you I didn't want to talk about it." Threaten Misao.

Both friends know very well Misao didn't like get on the topic because she spend half of her life idolize Aoshi. And when finally have him on her hands discover he wasn't the one to spend all her life with, so with all the heart pain she broke up with him.

That's when he start working at the station and she begin at the police academy. The choice of her career wasn't just for Aoshi, but because she love the work. It's hard to understand how two opposite persons as them are can have similar linking, but maybe that's why they end up together for a while. But for Aoshi that was the only know relationship he had. And he get on with it even when his instincts where screaming it will not get well at the end.

He didn't think of her as little brat, but know that when people grow up reach mature and change. He knows is not that she didn't love him or that she was playing with him but simply that mature make us understand some things better and what we think was right, end up not being so right. So, he understand her perfectly even what mean to her to broke up with him. But they however are still friends and when she and Sano make plans for party nights they include him on the bunch of partners and pass it fun. Even if lately and for some untelling and incomprehensive reason Saitô was always invited.

Misao let a sigh out. "Sometimes I fell bad for him."

"It was your decision to made. At least you two are still friends, right?"

"Yeah." Misao smile this time. "We still practice kendo in the mornings."

"I know"

"What? How?"

"Captain Saitô saw you."

"That damn Wolf."

"And handsome, right?" say Kaoru messing Misao.

"Yeah, a lot." And Kaoru get it. Now her friend was red face again and with a hand covering her mouth.

"ARggghh! I got to go if not 'sergeant' will get mad at me for the lateness."

"At least now you can get the car."

"Yeah, thanks heaven. Matta ne! Kaoru-chan."

The report on hand say the drastic changes on officers discipline on a week. Now he knows that her file wasn't a lie: Girl sure is fast. However there were some details undiscussed here.

"Is not my way, but congratulation Sergeant Valentino; or may I say Takagi."

"What ever Hajime." Say her in a rebellious tone.

He know is the only chance he will get to drop some points on her, and he grab it.

"How is Tokio?"

"Aunt Tokio is ok. With a better personality now that she marry again and I opt to be a good girl. But I can't tell the same about you."

It was weird feeling the way he is right now, desiring involve on a hug of sorry that pigheaded girl. But that's not the way of the wolf of Mibu.

On her part, Alicia feel as uncomfortable as him knowing they both were out of environment. Sentimentalism wasn't on their blood. How doubt it there were ten years between them.

"How long will you be in Japan?"

"Until they reassigned me."

While she say that he move in front his desk lying on it smoking as it will not be a tomorrow.

"I like those trousers better."

The look on her face scream 'incredulous'. She can't believe that the skirt incident affect him so much and that put her more nervous than before. But of course, just like him, she will not let show that being with him alone put her on the nerves. That's when she wish have Shinomori's silence better.

"Where you're staying?"

"A week later you ask? You're incredible, you know?! However didn't the wolf of Mibu know everything? Get me one of those damn cigarette."

"Good girls don't smoke, sergeant. And I new on treats with Americans."

"That's when you get it bad I'm not a good girl on any way. I have too much bad ways inherit."

"You're right. Little bad girl." At saying that he get close to her with a disapproving look on his face. However gave reluctantly the cigarette and offer her fire that she accept it nervous.

In this precise moment Misao open the door without call, as usual, but this time she get astound with the view: Saitô giving fire to the sergeant's cigarette with a strange look on his eyes and she all nervous. At seeing Misao on the door Saitô go as far as possible from Valentino and she resume her cold attitude getting up of the chair.

"I forgot we have patrol. Come on Makimachi. Thanks for the cigarette Captain and you're right the Japanese ones have better taste. Have a good day."

With out a Word she keep walking, ignoring Misao's thunderstruck look.

Two hours later they still haven't say a Word. Misao can't believe Captain was getting his way with the girl. And for Alicia part, well…, she was disconnecting from the world only conscious that Misao was driving.

But without an advice ask Misao to stop on a thrifty store. "I need to buy something." Was her only explanation. Sergeant walk to the store and in that moment Misao notice how distracting she was.

Once in, Alicia walk through the isles not really seeing the things on them. But a guy of about 19, with a gangsta look did notice and call her: "Hey girl!" And with fake remorse keep, "you are to pretty and young to be police, don't you think?"

"I don't think so." Alicia get near the cashier with the guy glue to her. She notice a small box with a miniature fan on it, open it and she like the paint of panda bears and wolfs on it. But the guy decide to touch the hair that escape from her cap while invite her out this night.

"You're not my type, boy."

"Don't tell your the type that like old men."

That comment snap something on her. Misao look when saw the closeness of her and Saitô…it can't be so bad being Makimachi's friend after all. A gift for her good behavior the past days, open road to Saitô and she her self will open to her second step at the station. Three bird with one shot. Great!

"Charge me that and two packs of your best national cigarette brand."

"If you smoke all that you will be fine on accept my tonight offer", say the guy while pass an arm through her back.

And that was the end of him. Alicia took his arm aggressively and use it to knock him on the floor in front of the atoned cashier. "I think that answer your question. I don't go out with cabin boys. Sayonara." She paid and get out to the car, where Misao were waiting hearing Avril Lavigne Skaterboy song on the radio.

"Hey girl! Do you like that music?"

"Had something against this too?"

"Absolutely, is one of my favorites songs."

Surprise where write all over Misao's face. "I can't believe it!"

"Why Misao?" But Misao get a strong hold on the Wheel making her knuckles white at hearing that…woman call her by her name for the first time. _"What will she want?"_

"Sorry."

"Look Misao. That I have to accomplish some expectations for my work don't erase the fact I'm still a girl. What you though? That I will be all the time as iceberg man that don't have smiles, or like Captain Saitô with his assassin wolf face." She say that last making a face that imitate Hajime.

That make laugh Misao and her anger to the Sergeant get down. "You really are something else."

"Between you and me Misao, you can call me Alicia. But don't tell the others."

"If Sano find out you are like that will want to date you. On this part…" She made a face. "There some officers that want a date with you."

"Bah! You can count singles with one hand, and I don't date married men, engages ones or with girlfriends." As Alicia though this conversation was getting interesting and more easy that she expect it to be; defenitly this will open the doors to her next step. "Talking like crazy. Did you have something with Shinomori?"

"What?"

"Don't take it bad. I have see you training with him on mornings."

"No." Say Misao with some disappointed, she didn't know the conversation will take this way.

"Don't worry, you have to say nothing. You don't have to. I only want to know what kind of relationship you both had to see if I can use the gym too. That's all."

"OH! You train then."

"Yep." Laugh Alicia. "This beautiful body is not based on seating all day…" This make Misao laugh with out can controlling.

Alicia take the chance of a red light to show Misao the little fan she buy and tell her about the guy in the store.

"That boys are bakas."

"He wasn't more than 18, and I'm 20. So he was only was good for a crazy night but here I…."

"WHAT YOU SAY!"

"Sorry then. I didn't know you dislike this type of conversations."

"No. NOT THAT. You're 20?! Impossible I'm 22. Now I'm not the little one at the station and she…she is even sergeant….."

With out knowing what to do Alicia just keep hearing Misao's rambling until the cars behind them start honk, that made her sweet of shame.

"Misao. The Light change. MISAO!" Maybe that was a bad idea after all.

When she get Misao attention light was red again, people was mad but she explain fast to Misao about the little fan. "Just a little detail to you for the walking I made you did the first day. You didn't deserve it after all. But the baka of Sagara deserve it."

"You're right Sano is a baka. But he's some you can count with for good and bad ones."

Know the partners and all. It wasn't a bad idea reach first Misao. Light turn green and they keep.

"Well, did you hang out Fridays? I heard the beat around here are the Karaoke."

"Well, yes." Say Misao thinking the option of invite her or not. After all maybe she will get using pants too.

"Today we will get out. Want to go?

"Who will be there?"

"Kaoru, obviously. Kenshin, if he don't fallow her every where can't live. And then they say they are nothing. Sano of course, he don't get down even a roach dance. Aoshi-sama…"

"Aoshi-sama? You say Shinomori? I can't believe that guy hang out with all of you."

"He's my ex boyfriend."

"Oh!"

"And captain Saitô."

"I CAN'T BEALIVE THAT ONE. Hajime Saitô hanging on a Friday night with his subordinates. I get it, he entertain him self growling to all of you."

"Well…" say Misao with blushing cheeks remembering the two weeks a go Friday. The detail didn't pass Alicia. "Actually he had been good with us. He don't drink to much and…well he had dance with us girls. Actually just with me. But is just because Himura don't loose Kaoru for a second."

"You like him?"

"NO, NO. Is just that…well me,….just. Argggghh! Ok, alright. We will be friends, right?" Alicia smile while nodding. "Good. But don't use that on me later. First, I think he likes you better."

"What? From where you get that Misao?"

"From the way you both were today on his office…."

"No, No, you're getting this out of context."

"Don't try to sale me that one. You were there all nervous y he too…"

"Misao. This can't be possible. Is just that…Hajime know my mother and my aunt. And this is a topic I wish not talk more of."

But it let Misao out of place for a second. That was worse that she expect it.

"Ok, I like him, just a little. But he is older than me."

"Relax Misao. We are in Japan is not like people on the streets will judge you that bad for it. This is one of the best things here in this country. They don't care if is him or her the old one, what really matter is that people get married at least one time before 25. So get out of your mind the complex. For all I know he get the divorce ten years ago and he is only 14 years older that you. And, you will be a good change for him."

"You must be out of your mind Alicia, and is only 13 years difference."

"I'll propose you something."

With curious eyes Misao look and doubt about the good sense of this woman.

"I hear."

"Tonight I will show you that you're what he needs to make him happy, and that he is more that the mask he wear. If didn't reach that goal I will accept whatever punish you gave me. Got it?"

"You're brave or too crazy. But is your loose. Ok."

Misao Makimachi will not let that one pass. _'The sergeant making whatever she think of' _and what the girl propose is impossible.

"_Let's get the party started"_

* * *

_Oh yeaaah! Police party. We will see a lot on the next chapter._

_A note here. I'm a fan of Misao/Aoshi pairing, don't get me wrong here in the fic. I love how the compliment each other and all. But here, while writing is good to experiment new things about character, made explorations of possibilities and I'm an adventurer._

_Just get an opportunity to the fic and don't get it to the trash just for the pairings. We will see on the reviews. Let your self express, what you think and all. Of course with respect. ;)_

_Matta-ne!!_


	5. First Senses

_Hi! __Here another chapter. Hope that will like to all of you. ___

_Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin and the songs used on this fic are from their respective owners; and that not include me. But, this fic plot and characters __**NOT**__ related to rurouni kenshin are mine. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**First**** senses**

* * *

"I never tough you can convince her to come out with us."

Sanouske's expression worth a million. You can tell he was preparing his teeth. For him is as Misao put Sergeant on his territory. And Misao is now sure that tell Sano first was her best shot, but of course she will not tell about the bet. That was a treat between girls and if anything go bad she will say she didn't know. _"Bad Misao, bad." _But she had the smile of the one who find the 100 dollar on the street. _"Exquisite. We get on track."_ Or may be like a three chocolate layer cake after a good fight."

"Party night was ready, we only add an extra ingredient. It will be fun. Sano?"

"Sure, Sure."

Sometimes i hate my extra hearing sense. It had help me many times on action when I heard the arm before it be shot; but in moments like this one when I heard Sagara and Misao getting ready for make a mess with some one, I hate it. I like to be the kind of man that didn't want to know, and now I will be checking all.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol with Himura, Sagara?"

"Yes, but Misao and I…"

"Get out of here before i write you…"

"Yikes! Valentino bad ways are sticking on Iceberg."

"I had been always a strict person. So, this have nothing to do with no one. Rules are rules and are for be followe, Sagara."

"Ok."

Sano walk out through the corridor that get to the parking lot hand in his pockets and his infamous red bandanna hanging under his cap, then I decide is good moment to talk to Misao. I don't like her messing her self in problems.

"Misao."

"I know Aoshi-sama, i have to get those reports ready. You don't have to remind me. Seriusly, share the office with this woman it making you like her."

"Misao…I only want to tell you…"

"What?"

"To avoid problems."

"Oh! Just that."

"Yes. Now go to your reports."

"Aoshi. Don't worry about problems. Alicia and me are getting things better now. Look she even get me a present."

Of course that my eyebrow can't control itself and get up, some times i think it had it's own mind. But I can't believe that woman, she was something else or just crazy. One week she make memos to every officer here and now she make a gift to, as her reports say, the more problematic officer here.

"Will you come with us tonight? Same club, you must try Karaoke because…"

"No. Is not the right moment to talk about it."

For a second Misao fear that she make him feel bad. Sometimes Aoshi was a little sensible, even if no one knows of it. She had fun planned for tonight, but she didn't know her surprises will start early that day. On a shadow at the end of the corridor was Saitô smoking eyeing them. The look on his eyes was something she wasn't accustomed to coming from him, and if she hasn't have that talk with Alicia this morning: _"You can be a good change for him." "He is more that the mask."_

"I see you had free time Sergeant Shinomori. Weasel here can be fun sometimes but we aren't on break time."

"There is not reason to remind me Captain. Makimachi…"

'_There he go. Getting the free way out as always Aoshi? Sure leave me here with Captain wolf."_

"Look wolfie. Aoshi-sama was scolding me already and i'm on my way to get ready the reports."

"What's that you have there Weasel?"

"This? Just a gift that gave me ajhhh… well… just a girlfriend of mine."

"Racoon girl."

"No. Sergeant Valentino. I gotta go; see you this night at the same club, okies?"

She didn't wait for his answer and walk out to her reports with out listen his sight: "Of course…Misao." As he was seeing the petite woman moving her braid from on side to other at her walk compass.

In the nick of time Alicia was on her room at the guest house where she was. _'Tokyo prices are exorbitant. With the same amount I can't rent a studio at the Caribbean. Oh my!'_

"Well. I don't have to much choices here on the pack. But I can get something cool. A satin gray blouse wide neck…but what can I do? Whatever! If he try to scold me for it he will sorry himself. Where the hell I left those stiletto boots? Shoes bag. At least i get the custom to get my feminine things at the military bag, they are useful some times. Only two lipsticks. Not choice the violet one…

Maybe to divine because all she had done was get in to the club and almost every guy there where glancing at her. Boy's at their table wasn't the exception; Sano was open and closing his mouth like a fish, Aoshi was more cold than usual, and Saitô wrink his face and all he want is to send her back home to change her clothes. _'she must learn of weasel here. Look good but not as she went to work on the streets', _said to himself the wolf_._

-"Night every one." Say Alicia as she take the only free spot on the table, that was between Aoshi and Saitô.

"Good night Alicia-dono, i didn't recognize you with out the uniform, don't i don't." Say in an amiable tone and is usual smile.

"For me uniform is just to go on service." Answer her as look Shinomori and Saitô as they have the uniform trousers still the time.

"Don't bother with this two." Say joking on Sano, who was dressed on cool style. "Iceberg and wolf here are capable of go on vacation with those and one extra with all my boldness…Alicia you sure look hot."

"Sure is bold." Say Misao while she and Kaoru hit Sano's head.

"What?! That you two aren't sexy doesn't mean the rest of the World aren't! OUCH!"

Another hit wined. But just him dare to say that being seat between the two. Kenshi was at Kaoru's other side were trying of get a hold on her to she stop knocking Sano even when her pony tail was slapping his face on each move. While Saitô that was doing nothing to stop Misao was glaring Alicia.

"Back home doesn't teach how to dress your self."

"Maybe, but i had that thing on my ADN of do whatever i want. WAITRESS!"

She move her hand to call the waitress while ignoring the fierce glare of Saitô.

"Damn! He doesn't see me. Come back in a minute." But Saitô's glare wasn't pass me and Kenshin. Two minutes later she was back on the table with a colorful drink on hand and as she get seat the strong fumes of the alcohol slap my nose.

"Well that's one of my favorites." Say Sano searching a talk to her.

"I don't think you have taste it my style Sagara. It have 151° rum on it."

"Excuse Miss." Interrupt the waitress who ignore here previusly. That get the three girls on the table attention. "Sir who is at VIP area send you this." With that the unpleasant waitress get gone.

A quick glance to the VIP area was enough to get a grimace of Alicia. "Stupid cabin boy." Say her to the low making Saitô glare the guy who send the drink to her. As seeing the protecting way of Saitô to the girl, Misao get on the fact she will get a slave for a month.

"Who was that Alicia?" Ask Misao.

"Did you remember the stupid cabin boy at the store…"

"OH!"

"Not even a week in Japan and already with boyfriends on the neighborhood." Add Saitô.

That one made Alicia turn wild towards him. A shame to the night, this is a war that none of us want to get involved in, so we were silent witnesses of it. Until, not for get down on the fight, but to be inopportune she get up of the table on a rebellious pose and ask: "Sagara, care to dance? This is one of my favorites." Once with Sano's hand on hers she add, "jo, captain!, you should try to get fun and dance with one of these beautiful ladies here. Look! on our table are some variety!"

_I'm not asking that every day be sunny  
I'm not asking that there be a party every Friday  
Nor do I ask you to come back begging forgiveness  
If you're crying with dry eyes,  
Speaking about her…._

_Oh my love, it hurts so much  
It hurts so much  
That you left without saying a word  
Oh my love, losing you was torture_

_(The torture, Shakira and Alejandro Sanz)_

It's a new popular song on our country, but i already had seen the video on the Internet and i get an _idea_ of how the sergeant will dance it, and I didn't doubt Sagara already know how it goes too. Dance was always seems easy for him and that he will get advantage on it…well, it's obvious. But for what I wasn't prepare is to see Saitô's mischief glance as asking Misao to dance, and a song like that with to much decision on him, and she getting all nervous and blushing as a teenager with only a look from him. Where's the world going to!?

But in the part of the song where….how to tell?...dancers had to…have more closeness, the 'cabin boy' as Alicia refer to him, get up of his table to the dance floor as seen her moving on with Sano. But when he can reach near the floor it change to a faster one. Then he reach where she was, took her hand and say something on her ear. She gave a quick glance to Saitô and then told something to Sano who after this came back to the table. But she stay dancing with that boy, and I must tell i had a bad feeling about him.

"I see you hanging out with the wolf of Mibu.", say cabin boy with a sexy smile on his lips.

"Why the surprise? You already know what my work is."

"You're right. But for you, I will show you how much i like you by telling you a secret. Winning a boss like him must be hard I know it had to be a nightmare to candy like you."

'Is he a moron or what? She let him lying on the store floor.'

"Do tell." But if he was offering himself as a informant why didn't play a little his game though malicious Alicia.

"The after party will be at pier 32. A lot of good stuff will arrive."

"Why tell **me**?"

"Already told you. I want something back from you."

"We will see later."

"Of course an officer like you don't give with out have first. Right?"

"Right." This is game that you must take the dumb part.

"Old Wolf…seems as he like your partner."

Alicia look to where they where dancing inside they're little bubble, dancing a rhythm more slow that the music have.

"That my little cabin boy…is thanks to this witch."

"You must be a real witch at have me here."

"Don't accuse me, is **your** choice be here."

"Will you get your Word."

"We will see cabin boy."

"Ikawa, name is Ikawa." Correct him her with a sensual voice.

From table Aoshi watch the scene: Misao and Saitô, that one make him shiver, is not as he was so stupid and not saw that one comming. But what he find more strange was Alicia's conversation. He drop a glance to the VIP area, where the boy friends still are. All they seem like the gangster type. But they were with one of the most famous narks of Japan, the heir of Juppongatana, Tekken no Soujiro. The type that will no let one of his boys get out of line. _'Why he let one, a new one no less, be dancing with a police woman? Maybe he didn't know him or haven't notice it.'_

When the song end, Ikawa brush his lips on her ear letting a strand of his hair brush at her neck. No girl can resist something like that from a handsome boy like he, any other girl will shiver under that pressure but… "I will see you at my party on the pier, beauty." This was not your average girl he can tell him self as see the boy get back to his friends.

Once free of Ikawa hands, she turn around only to find herself under Saito's gaze who has let go of Misao and was glaring at her now with reproof.

"Already told your i'm a bad girl. Why the surprise?" She tell as it was the must obvious thing.

"You don't know on what are you getting your self in."

"You're who knows nothing." She try pass him but he get strong hold on her elbow only gaining a glance from her. That get on him, it was as see in his own eyes. "I hope you understand the meaning of patience Saitô-san."

"The thing is if know it?"

"For the best of a mission…get of me or cabin boy will get back making problems."

"Maybe he wasn't who will interrupt."

"Shinomori-san." Say her surprised.

"This is conversation you care nothing Shinomori."

"On the contrary. Hajime." Say on haughty Alicia.

You're being absurd on this Saitô. I always think of you as the type who knows to well how to get control of your self."

Aoshi's words sink on him making reasoning his mind for the second time this week. The situation was uncomfortable, and to notice the amount of onlookers he's gaining for is behavior. _'What the hell is happening me? Since this girl arrive I'm making mistake after mistake. __Maybe…is just that…she remind me of her.'_

With his usual confident way Saitô move away from Shinomori and Valentino leaving them on the dance floor where music still can be hear but is was being ignore while the were watching as Hajime snatch away his jacket from the chair and step out of the establishment.

"I hope he had a cell phone on him."

"He always had one because of his position."

"Good. We will need him later."

"Want to dance?"

A smile get draw on her face at hearing Shinomori's words. She took the hand he offer her while saying: "As if you haven't been watching me all the time." They made a turn and they both see when Misao go out of the club too, event through the people her lavender blouse was notorious.

"That don't like me."

"That Aoshi-kun, is something i have under control."

"I hope so."

"Even now you care for her."

"She told you or you check out our lives?"

She laugh at his words. But it sound so genuine as coming from her heart that it make him sense it running through his nerves as energy, beautiful energy.

"Both. You can relax your self Aoshi I'm a tomb."

"..."

Another song start and she check on the area Ikawa was just in time to see his eyes glaring at her, but she just smile sweetly at him. The boy and his friends were getting out an ironic situation that Aoshi notice.

"Shinomori, Aoshi." The tone she used at call his name made him shiver again and now she notice it. Using his reaction as a distraction, to make sure only him can hear. Spoke brushing her lips on his ear: "Tonight we will get a party at pier 32."

He tell nothing, but even knowing the information the girl between his arms tell was work relate it, he close his eyes without thinking it and for a second gave on her warm breaths on his skin. After that second he made his senses came back work to know what to do next. "Will continute this charade a while, just until your friends call their spies out the club and then we go. That Captaian and Misao has retire early gave us an excuse."

Even if their situation don't like you."

"One question."

"Of course Shinomori. But just one." Laugh her again.

"Is this what you made to that boy?"

"No. I'm afraid of you Sergeant. Want to come back to the table?"

They all wait inside the club until they feel is safe. Just then they dicide to "search" for Saitô and Misao.

For they part…well just say those two didn't want to anyone to search them.

Pressed on an apartment door was a black haired girl, hiding green eyes behind lavender and blue adorned eyelids while being trapped between firms masculine arms. Arms with hands that cross the curves of her back reaching the jeans waist where her hips start .

"_OH my!, OH my!, OH my!, if i ever knew he can kiss like that…experience…is sometimes…wonderful on men…"_

"_DAMN! __At least she is more than 21. She is making me crazy."_

* * *

note:

It's hard but my passion is to write and entertain others with some of my crazines on the rainy days and the ones that aren't rainy too.

In fact i consider that translate is as hard as create. But i love both parts of my partime job as writer. Thanks for the time you spend on reading it and thanks to fic reader 2, the first reviewr of this fic

Every one is invited to leave they opinions and comments.


	6. Animals, ice, skateboards and d

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin Characters. If I do I weren't here writing for free. But the plot of this fan fic is the result of my crazy imagination. And my imagination is something untouchable.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Animals, ice, skateboards and dynamite**

For a unknown reason Saitô Hajime had kissed the Itachi girl.

Green eyes stare at him asking them self the same thing. But when she could speak her question the only answer that occur him was "I don't know". Then he keep enjoying the taste of her lips. Maybe it was seeing her melting on his arms, or maybe the way that his hands adjust just perfectly to her curves…, or the way she can take the correct nerves at his neck while caress him that make him shiver at her wish…

When he move out oh her lips he let his amber gaze mesmerize with her pretty face. Trying to script down on his memory each detail that she own. He know well he had bad luck with women and even more with the petite one in his arms, when less expect it she can send him flying away.

Those thoughts and the number at the caller id of his cell phone bring him back to reality. _"Alicia."_ Showing anger to the annoyed one who dare to call he answer, and when Alicia throw him the words "Party at pier 32" he understood that 'cabin boy' was her informant.

"And you have to lure him for that?"

At hearing the words Misao snap back to reality with open wide eyes as she take a step out of Saitô's arms with the unbelievable think of….

"I loose my one week slave."

He end the call while watching the weasel walking front and back, blabbering things that make him understood, that all this kissing the Itachi was Alicia's doing. And that made his anger turn on in 0.3 seconds. "Damn girl!"

-"What you call me?"

-"Not you weasel! So this was all Valentino doing. That kiss and everything was a bet? I never though you weasel were that kind of women."

"LISTEN YOU DAMN WOLF."

"Stop it there! You're the one who must watch her doings. I'll not tolerate that a girl like you come and try toying me around."

Saying that he step out of the building showing a kind of anger that made Misao shiver. "I…Saitô, it wasn't my intention." But her words get on deaf ears, there were too late because he was now behind his car wheel and on his way to the 'party'.

A good excuse for a good fight and drawn out his fury. That kind of discussions put his testosterone's levels up. OH yeah! The wolf of Mibu will kick some asses tonight.

In the nick of time, and at the high floor of a deserted building at the piers, were Himura, Sanouske, Shinomori, Kamiya and Valentino checking the information were true. With the help of a silent scope Alicia was watching the 'red zone', as technically they call the area where everything will happen.

While she was doing that, the others were preparing them self with arms and bullet proof vests. "Shinomori can you come" Say her, "check this."

As he took the silent scope she was explaining: "I count almost 32…" The number get by surprise the others, but they say nothing about it. "Twelve has AK-47 and they are divided on pairs watching the outside perimeter that is from the vehicles to the entrance to the ship. There is no other than Seta Soujiro him self; and he is in company of a woman and two bodyguards. the bodyguards had semi automatics and I think they must be very equipped with recharges for the way they're dressed maybe they had white weapons too at the belts back or on their shoes. Seta himself has a katana and a shot gun, so I realize he must be very confident or really fast."

"Fast, very fast." Say Shinomori.

"The 17 left?" Ask Himura.

Aoshi answer that one: "Armed but they are the ones that are getting down the merchandise."

A smile Draw on Sano's lips while saying: "Well Sergeant, I think you indeed know how to pick a party."

"Sanoske! That's our job." Say Kaoru to pull out the nerves.

"Whatever, raccoon girl. Iceberg let me check out too." Aoshi move leaving Sano had the space between him and Alicia.

Seeing his companions immerse in observation, Kenshin get close to Kaoru who was having trouble adjusting her bullet proof vest. Without a word, and so softly he pull out her hands of it and help her closing it, double checking everything.

"I'm out of practice. It has pass time since my last time on a mission."

"You have nothing be afraid of Kaoru-dono, not, you don't."

"I think is more the stress of the situation. In fact I don't know what's with the Captain to put me on paper work and out of the streets."

"Maybe," say Alicia interrupting the sweet scene, "because he and his subordinates think us women as inferior to them, they underestimate us Kamiya."

That made, me and Sano forget about the silent scope and the narks that were 300 feet from us. We turn around just to find the view of her, leaning to a wall were she had two windows to each side of her letting the streets light in, while she light on a cigarette on a wolf made posture. And I can't ignore that one.

But the red hair can just say "Nani!" Because grumble of no other than Saitô didn't let him continue.

"The best is that Kamiya ask Himura about it. But you, Sergeant Valentino: I hope you haven't trying to take out the chief commander position tonight."

Amber fight Amber as they glances grow in distrust for each other and voiceless menaces. But just to end in words full of sarcasm: "Of course not, …Captain."

This made me know that she wasn't really thinking like that and in a way it amaze me, because she know well the consequences for what she was trying. Even for a elite soldier like her it will end on a marshal court, but she tried it no matter what. _'How many times has she make that and get it?'_ How many times was the question that make me worry and made me alert of her.

Just the way she make it sound it seems as she have been successful many times with this charade. _'If tonight had been with another captain, she had been successful,"_

But Wolf here make it worst, he only ask about the information we had and for a map of the area, ignoring her completely as he get it and start discuss strategies with me at seeing that we're unnumbered and out of the alternative of call the s.w.a.t. And that because of their ostentatious ways; "all that force demonstration they always made will only made Seta set sail", conclude Saitô make it time for new ideas.

That was when Sano had his 'brilliant idea'. "Hasn't this a party invitation to Sergeant here." She eye him trying to get his point, and when she get it the smile on her face was priceless. Sano smile back and they clash hands, only to have her signaling a possible entrance that made her possible put her ways.

But only at announcing herself as the bait Hajime say dry and soundly that her idea was the worst stupidity he had ever hear. "Is better call S.W.A.T"say him. That made both have a eyeing fight while Himura and I were thinking how to ending it.

"The worst stupidity you ever herd? I can't believe that your stupid machismo,… _Captain_, is making you take a decision like that."

"And I don't believe that you, _Sergeant_, be here questioning you superior instructions."

"Don't' made me…"

"Your treats can't scare me Valentino, not your superiors, because I'm the one in charge here and now. Had you more clear things now?"

"Good."

As she get back on posture, hand out a paper. A paper that made her pride up while ask Saitô if he know what is it.

"This Captain Saitô Hajime is power. Power to me, that _your_ superiors sign. The same people you had manage at your joy for years as the reports say. It had the signs of the Police Chief of Japan and the first minister of_ your _country."

For the first time in his life he felt as his hand were tie up, and only saw as she end the preparations. It was like little girl playing with everyone around and I can't stop ask my self why she planned all of this.

But for Saitô it was worst, he was a man who know himself. A man that made his job no matter what, and that was on of the reasons to her wife put the divorce ten years before. But this girl was obsessing on this, and for obsessions there it was Shinomori as example, even an obsessive boy like him take time out to meditate and do other things work no related. But this chick use fun and friendship as an excuse to pull up information or at least he knew that for Weasel…Misao 'conversation'.

'_Can this revenge for her aunt, or for her mother…'_

Then, as Saitô though that, it make it clear. As when a thunderbolt light up the darkest night sky, the call his ex-wife made to him four years a go make it back to him.

"I will be the bait Valentino." He offer himself in a quite voice just watching her as she check her weapon one last time.

"What!?" Ask her, she can't believe her ears.

"I will go."

But no one of us can believe it either. Sanouske and Kaoru faces where cartoon mode as if the end of the world were coming commanded by a giant meteor guided for wild horse and aliens with green heads that terminate the human race, and Kenshin had a thousand question marks on his head. All this for the overprotective ways of our captain after being under ranked for a 20 years old chick.

But. "You're being like the ahou there."

"Who you call moron, damn Wolf?" shout Sano from the other side.

But that kill any logic from Saitô and whatever point he had win to prevent the girl commit suicide tonight going all alone to confront a little bastion of narks.

"You come to reason captain, and stop seeing me as inferior to you. Why you don't open your eyes and start see that we women are not less than you men."

"Sergeant Valentino, I don't think any of this is something about men vs women." Say Kenshin.

"I will let you these clear, Himura. The reason why Saitô can't go there is because they will recognize him immediately. And will not let him in. His appearance will make Seta sail out with all the merchandise there and unload it tomorrow in another pier out of our reach. The boy that dance with me tonight only need a single glance to recognize him as the wolf of Mibu on a pub full of people. But with me is different; was trying to get a person inside the department using the new girl. An obvious option that Shinomori and I were discussing early tonight."

"Obvious was that the boy were trying to get on your pants" Say an angry Saitô.

"Let me tell you that if you think I will end dead and raped on a mission is because you don't had any idea of who the hell I am and less know the abilities I had…Hajime."

"I already tell you not to go Sayuri Takagi."

The name made every one stay on their spots asking what the hell is going on here. But the effect on Alicia was more than admissible making a single drop of tear roll through here cheek. By fortune It was only see it by Hajime, and Aoshi.

"here and now." Say Alicia recovering her self on a way that only remind us of Saitô. "For everyone here and in this damn country I'm only Alicia Valentino. Get it!"

She didn't wait an answer and step out to streets behind the building. The ones that came from the east side, and took whoever don't know the area.

This point Ikawa took in as he spot her walking all alone as he wanted. He tell Seta that his 'girlfriend' arrive.

Guards look at her devouring her figure, all well conscious of her simple black shirt, one that show all her sun tan arms; accompanied of a blue jeans that she change on before just to complete the sexy girly look. More beautiful that what there friend had told them.

Once she get close to them Ikawa was behind telling that let her pass. And when he can reach her, took her kissing her so softly on the cheeks getting on smelling her neck. "Better of what I remember." He told her on musky voice.

"And you seem to had been smoking something, because I make you clear that…"

"You don't go out with cabin boys. But even that you're here."

She shrug while answer: "I like parties, what can I say?"

They keep walking to reach where Soujiro Seta were.

But all they movements weren't on blind eyes because the others were waiting for her sign to made entrance to the perimeter.

All the tension was on skin as the body heats were on preparing to make a big….KABOOM!!

* * *

_Thanks to the people who read this. I beg for your pardon if my English don't get to well at the translation, but please enjoy, and if you have some thinking about this just throw it out. Just remember the respect is a welcome asset._


	7. KABOOM!

Hi everyone!

Here. I received a review that I'm glad to had, actually I appreciate those who had let me a review. But the one that Onhiro let me it made me realize that maybe some of you will need some words from my part about the fic and some reminders that I though were clear.

1- I'm not a native English speaker. I'm Puerto Rican and here in that part of the Caribbean we speak Spanish. So it took me a lot to translate this as I say on earlier chapters. But I'm doing this for the love of tale tales.

2- Never had be my intention to make fool or something or anything like that type of soldier or police officer. My myself work hand in hand with emergencies technicians, police officers, firefighters, etc. (But I'm on my twenties, don't think of me as old) Even had friends that are right now or had been in the Irak war recently.

3-This is comedy with dark humor. That's my way, being sarcastic is on my nature. That's why I had classified the fic under humor and romance.

4-Here first character is Saitô and my own character 'the sergeant' (everything she does had a reason to be, even if it sound ridiculous, over acted, and or out of context or ranking.) Aoshi here is serving as narrator.

5-In some parts I have to admit that the fic get over me. And I had decide to make it as protest against human slavery nowadays. Even if it NOT describe too well the feelings and real situations that this people had to live. In it self the fic is just to communicate that this situation are real and broke a part lots of life; to make a consciences that out there is a world.

6-Remember that this is a work of fiction and the characters related to Rurouni Kenshin series are property of Mr. Watsuki and all his associates, NOT to me and I DON'T receive anything for this work. But the plot of this fan fiction is from my imagination and the character NOT related to the series. And that I DID NOT intent to imitate any real person.

7- However get in mind that I only want all of you pass a good time and while all of you read this laugh and enjoy it. All Yours opinions count to me and are appreciate. Of course everything with **respect**. With out reviews I wasn't know of this misunderstood.

**Your writer,**

**Stela Waltz**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

**¡¡KABOOM!!**

The horrible loud noise that thrilled on the walls of their chest came from the metallic door behind.

All get surprised at the dramatic and unique entrance made by Misao, and I didn't remember when was the last time I had see in her that point of vex…., or maybe just…, yes! The close I had get to her anger was when a cheerleader of our high school go on with a rumor she had get a date with me.

Reality was that there was no date at all. Her boyfriend dump her and she was running and crying at the same time she pass through the soccer field where we were practicing. I had already kicked the ball when she get on the line, Sano shout at her making her stop her running, turning around and receiving the ball on her face. As the gentleman I'm, I accompany her home. But next morning I find Misao walking to me with a face like the one she had right now, while she shout at me only God knows because all the while I was meditating. I'm propensity to headaches.

What really matters right now is that is the same face the she have while reach to Saitô. I can't warn him before she took out her hand connecting it with his face. Fast and hard as always. OUCH! I know that part too.

She took out a list of insults that she only know to Hajime. I only catch something about damn womanizer that want to leave out of important mission women and a lot of blaberish related to it. Matter is that at this point all was clear to me. Alicia! I was sure it's all her doing. Not a moment a go she was trying to get Kaoru on the same line of thinking.

She was on to something. Something more while get in a conflict between superiors and subordinates, trying to broke the linking and respect to each others. But Why? That's something fishy and I'll investigate it but not now, there is another priority in this moment.

-Get your mouth closed you Weasel!- Shout Sano to her. But before she can answer Sano took a unusual dark and serious look while passing the silent scope to Aoshi. "Iceberg, get a check on Seta's companion. I think she heard weasel's screams."

"YOU ROOSTER!!!...." Fortunly this time Saitô put a hand on her mouth and in a whisper ask me and Sano if the woman had some hearing device.

-"She had a messy hair, is hard to say." Say Sano.

But without ask for it, Kaoru push the tori atama getting the scope of Aoshi. "OH MY…! You men knows nothing at all! What if she had it?"

"Then that's a lot of problems to us, that it is." Indicate Kenshin.

Misao put her two cents when free herself from Saitô's hand: "That's why we women are completely necessaries. We're intuitive and intelligent."

"Well, she had it. What now?" Ask Kaoru, worry write on her face.

On the tactic map that Alicia prepared Saitô find a detail the she pass out while fighting him for the control of the situation….

"Kamiya!" Call him in over low but strict voice. "You go to the maritime station to talk personally with the captain there, explain the situation we had here. They must block Seta's exits by water. Misao. You will stay here at the silent scope you're good on that. Sagara and Himura will get the red area at the center and Shinomori will accompany me on laterals. You had permission to open fire, we're on disvantage I'll get on the necessary paper work after this."

While he was talking I get a look on the map and saw Valentino's fail. He will get on that, definitely. But however, this get me think on why someone like her, that had all the recommendations she have can fail in something vital like that. For other part Saitô get a while to get on it.

In the nick of time, Alicia had Ikawa's hands on her waist on a possessive grip as he was her owner. For the moment she decide to let it pass. She was face to face with Seta and she will not let pass the opportunity. All the knowledge she had of him was getting from informs made by people that are right now six feet under ground.

Seta was the real reason for her to be in Japan. Get in line some police officers was not that important. Officer at Tokyo Central are the best here on what really matters on this job and whenever Saitô wanted he will get them in line. It's just that he had fun seeing them the way they are and getting annoyed his superiors all the while, an opportunity the wolf will not let pass. Mibu wolf was that way, an intelligent man that one can't get underestimated, and she now that better than anyone else. At this moment she can made a bet the guy is close to the reality of her visit in the country. And for that she will not let escape Seta, not now that he is front her. She had travel the world to get this man.

-Who's your friend here Ikawa?-

Even if Seta's voice sound that innocent she will not let herself be mislead by him.

Ikawa insist that she direct herself to his boss: "Tell him your name baby."

"I'm Alicia, a pleasure to meet you Mister…?"

"Soujiro, call me Soujiro."

Their approach was abundant on coquetry while Alicia and Soujiro shake hands. Seta's female companion made a face at this.

"We will had a party down stairs care to join us. Ladies first Alicia."

"Thanks Soujiro."

This wasn't the must enjoyable position but she play it with out complaints. And even at this moment she keep watching Soujiro. That let her see the signal he send to his companion.

All went silence for a minute only the water rhythm when shake with the ship. Then she heard muffled voices that come under deck. But when she was trying to define the conversations Soujiro order Ikawa to open an hatch where she find the reasons for her mission.

On that limited space were a large amount of people, but the most part where children. The place smell bad, like dead. Her mission: get the person in charge of this human traffic; Soujiro Seta down in to jail or worse.

-This is part of our merchandise, arms and drugs are already taken down and put on secure place. Sergeant Valentino I understand that you had pass a year tracking me."

Seta's words made her play a wide smile on her face, but she did not answer. And he keep on.

"There are all what you need to put me down and end your mission Sergeant. But sorry, you will not get it today. Disarm her Kamatari."

Ikawa guy was with out words. That girl was really to his linking and that's why he ask her boss to let him bring her. Of course that he find weird he let him do it with out to much pressure after now her name. And that's why.

From her spot Misao was watching how the woman was disarming Alicia and tell the others.

"Calm every body now." Say Saitô by the communicators. "We'll wait the maritime to get in. The girl can handle her self."

As if Saitô was a wizard the maritime units arrive. Seeing that Alicia damn her luck. There was a reason after all for her not take that option. She don't want to repeat the Colombia operative. When Seta was at the same situation he made the embarkation explode sending all the evidence in little pieces to bottom sea. That was the only time they had Seta this close.

"Is like you don't learn from experiences Alicia. Tie her down Ikawa."

"What?!" Ask the refer one in surprise.

-"You will get another one soon."

But Alicia interrupt Seta: "Will you send me depth sea with all this people?"

-"It is call controlled looses. You soldiers now that."

She get very angry at his inhuman words and as if nothing she get out Ikawa's grip, evade Kamatari getting close to Seta.

Soujiro tell the others to let her get her fight against him, but when she was at his reach he use his well known velocity and punch her without mercy.

All the while Misao was watching the scene and keep inform Saitô from every detail.

-"Itachi. Check the other two."

-"Guy is in stunning mode seem as if he don't had experience…But the woman has get out her gun and is waiting a good moment to attack but is not altered.?

-"I'll get in." Say Aoshi that not wait for any instruction to put out of combat the guys that were moving the boxes.

As he get in to the cargo area of the ship he heard the same voices Alicia did. In the first area he find a freight car and surprise him self at seeing it full of people.

"Captain." Call Aoshi to Saito. "We get a situation here."

"That is for get my position of desperate one." Say Sano in a sufficient tone.

-"Ahou get of the communication and let him tell us. Shinomori…"

"About a hundred child are in front of me. Did that tell you something?"

A loud **WHAT?!** Sound through de communicators. Misao drive her hands to her mouth to muffle a scream and various bad words that pass her mind in that moment. For the first time Sano was out of words and Kenshin as Saitô's anger were putting their blood to boil.

After de first commotion pass Aoshi continue: "They're specially Cambodians but here are Koreans and Vietnamese. Right now we need ambulances and some from the morgue some didn't survive the travel."

Situation was critical each moment that pass us. Get out the children from here was our priority over get Seta in. But the question was how much time will take him to find more to the same thing. If we don't stop the guy in two months or less will be back with more people, more children whose lives will be end as slaves. The problem was, how much can we do? He will arrive in other pier or in another country for what it matters and I'll can do nothing because of the jurisdiction and frontiers themes. And even more _"How much did know Alicia? Her desperation was clear now to me. She get herself in the line of fire for the people she was sure was here."_

The sound of shots start with out advice. Maritime units started it. Seta's men shot back while attack our small unit of Tokyo Central.

Desperation took me and I forget everything else I had to my self work at taking this children out of the red area. But in a moment Misao gave the notice that Valentino was on ground by receiving a slice from Seta's sword. And that the woman with him was shooting back at her, and Misao didn't know how she discover her hide out.

In a moment Seta was out of her range passing the slow Maritime units in ultra speed boat leaving Ikawa behind.

An explosion was heard and a fire start inside de control room.

Everything was a chaos and the party… on the taste.

* * *

Keep reviewing!!!

Let the world know you are out there!!!!!


	8. Hangover, always at next morning

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin characters are not mine. But this historie's plot is. So, not make a ball over it because I only have a lot of debts and a prehistoric computer. Thanks! And is green light, so you can continue. OH! Almost forgot that the two songs I made mention are from the Spanish singer Alejandro Sanz.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hangover... always at next morning**

A broken night at the hospital and the harass that follow it are the classics consequences for crazies party nights. Of course, a man of experience as Hajime Saitô will know that too well.

On his teenager days he got himself in nights with similar endings. So, now that he had to be here and there, with out any options, hearing some stupids and boring politics, named the mayor and the Tokyo's public security commissioner, the best he could do is to remember the old nights. But while he was doing this memory recount one image made him lost his breath for a second. The face of a girl he had promised himself delete from his mind for the good will of a lot of people except for one.

That girl's face had let him in troubles before and remember her remembrance could only be a sign for a bad omen. But in a effort to be reasonable here Saitô will accuse the amount and confusing thoughts that these past weeks had throw out him. And for the time being those emotions are the responsible for the weight those thoughts had get on him. Force that can be compared to a sunken ship when out of nothing reemerge in full glory from the bottom of the sea. Fast quick, glory of hell.

Of course he can blame Alicia's arriving to Japan for a part, and for other side the circumstance behind certain romantics situations he had with certain green eyes weasel and right now he can blame for sure his work problems. After those thoughts he turn on a cigarette. Gaining with the action his bosses glares. But the fact is that he care a hell of what they think made him inhale hard at their direction. That's when they stay silence letting in the noises of a certain disorder having place in his station.

The disorder was caused by three dozens of hyperactive children with enough energy to wait for the migration personal on **his** station, under the care of Himura, Kamiya and Misao and not at the hospital. Now, he can add the glares of the corrupts politics, people that only care about the media opinion. The escape of slavery Traficant and the fact that the person in charge to take in say Traficant is just a girl, that in a inexplicable way, count with the support from the same corrupt people; and the fact that the say girl is now unconscious in the hospital under Shinomoroi's supervision because she made herself clumsy and gain a serious contusion on the head. And on top of all that; his feelings to certain weasel that made him crazy every time she's near him.

But all this is just to show that if he was a normal man by now he could be at the hospital with a heart attack; but for the wolf of Mibu it will not go that way. He's a brave man that had survive numbers encounters with dead, fights, blood and broken bones...but... just think that his station will end in pieces by the hand of a group of dwarfs make him shiver.

Security Commissioner clear his throat attracting Saitô's attention back to the meting. But even now he smile at the thought of the hot report he will send them as answer for this meeting.

In the nick of time and at the other side of the door a war for supremacy was taking place, ehhh mmm, sorry, taking care of some sweet little children were Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao.

"Just think they were the same little ones that five hours a go were trembling from hunger, cold and fear seems some how stupid right now."- Was the comment Kaoru shot to Misao as they both were hiding behind a bench at the station waiting room while Kaoru take off an adherent arrow from her face. Must to say that it was an idea from one of the guys that end their shift at four in the morning to give to the 'little angels' some toys to play while they wait.

"It could be worst, just look at Himura."

The girls took a peek to where the red head was being styling by a group of girls that were using permanent markers as the lack of real make up. Kaoru and Misao giggle at the saw of him.

"You're right!" Say Kaoru as she notice her friend look as look over certain office closed door. –"Don't worry 'bout him. He's a wolf after all and he will bark them up and everyone will be happy again."

"Did you think so Kaoru?"

"Of course! Jokes out Misao. The man is hard to kill and I don't think they will fired him...look even if it's hard to me to admit it... he's the best captain this station had i decades. You know how wild this precinct was after he take on it."

"Yeah, i know. The matter isn't what he will do to those bureaucrats, but how he it will affect him the Sergeant's condition."

"What you say?"

"They know each other. I even think that they are family. Didn't you notice how much a like are they, personality and attitudes while the mission was on. It was too obvious Kaoru! The way Valentino stand up and grab up her weapon and even the way she take control of the situation... in my career i haven't see a style so wild at the take of control on any situation, but Saitô. Other captains lose their stability under the same circumstances.

"You're right! But in the moment I was just worry on follow the instructions, i don't want anything happen to Kenshin or any of you. But i did notice when she start talking to me, before you arrive... she was trying to convince me to take her side. It was scary, you know? She was stand up there with the same glare Saitô gave when he was to attack. What you think can be?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but I'll know. That's for sure.-

"You will have all my support if you tell me what really you feel for Saitô."

"You're talking non senses Kaoru."

Misao's blush was enough reason for Kaoru feel the need to help her friend be more open mind, from her perspective she had never let go on Aoshi and if she can't bring her to sincere with her self, she will end broken heart; because Misao had a sweet point for grown up men and Saito was another league, he's too deep, something else. Isn't that Kaoru doubt her friend maturity because she knows to well that behind all Misao's sweets smiles, jokes, and childish attitudes was a different Misao, a very different one indeed. Life had make her grow up fast and hard and to be the optimistic and joyful person she demonstrate to be she need to act as a crazy immature girl.

"What I'm asking is: What you **really** feel for him?"

Misao let out a sigh as a sign of rendition.

"It's weird Kaoru. I idealize my relationship with Aoshi, we were everything I wanted, everything I dreamed of since I was a child. But all that was only an idea, a dream. Don't get it to the bad side, is not by any way that I were using Aoshi or something like that. Is just that I understood that in life exist different kinds of love. I idealized him because he took care of me, he was the only stable figure in my life. You know that too well.

But while i was making a research for a Socials class work when i found a psychology book… I'll not get on terminology. But in brief what the book said is that we women are always in an instinctive search for protection and a good DNA. Is not something we made a choice on, they're from the beginning, our animal instincts. The same way female animals select the most powerful male from their species. We're searching for someone who take care and love us; a figure that gave us stability and protection. unfortunately there's a lot of people who confuse this emotions. First reason is because on our early ages we suffer of lack of those models roles for protection. The came the change of our bodies, and the hormones inside us make us search an imitation for our infants lacks and that's why we search more for the lack than what we really need. There is the reason why is healthy to gave children that protection at home, because when they grow up they can have healthier and successful relations.

And while I read all that it was as new Window being open in front me. Men are in the same instinctive search, they look for the figure to protect but some craziest get it wrong. However the point is that they are on the search too and I tell to my self that this wasn't the kind of love to start a relationship. Aoshi and I were hurt inside because our childhood, we never had our protective figures and we were finding them on each other, but is not what we really need to be and live together for the rest of our lives.

That's why a gave Aoshi his freedom, but i keep being his friend. At first I told my self that if we were meant to be we will get back and start fresh. But after all this time I had seen that even if he's the must handsome man that I had lay eyes upon his not what I want to star a family; not a family where I will be the one to create and help to grown up. If I stay with him we were on a family where we two are going to grown up and not the grown ups. But when I felt what I felt while dancing with Hajime… that was something else. That was very different of how I felt with Aoshi, don't misunderstood I'm not making a comparison between them, I'm analyzing my feelings, **what I feel** inside me."

"I didn't. But, when all this start? I mean… I want to understand you."

"Remember when Sano stay home because his broken arm and doctor make him stay out for a while. Then we had the meeting for the new arrests laws…."

"The one you broke the next week."

"I'm being serous here Kaoru!"

"Whatever! But you know is true. Oh my! Don't tell me it was while he scold you!"

"Eh mm, no! But that's when i find my self having a weird feeling. Because all the while and when ever he look me with his devil wolfish smirk I feel like melting on my seat; and then I thought: 'Misao; your head has going somewhere else because you can't be having feelings for the wolf.' Then arrived sergeant and I found them to light to each other that I felt a pang of jealous. But she assure me they were only talking about cigarettes; I don't believe her. But when I follow him out the club he offer to take me home. On our walk he gave me his coat with a undecipherable look on his eyes and when we were front my apartment I didn't resist it more and turn around to him…

There weren't words between us, it was like a electric wave on the air, around us while i was thinking on how felt his lips, what they were taste…-

All the while Kaoru were assenting with her head to everything her weasel friend tell from the heart and all make her remember on how she felt with Kenshin…

"He kiss me. He kiss me and i don't know how or when but i took a grip on him as my life line. The next thing I knew was that I was with my back hitting my door and his hand were on my waist and the ring tone of his cellphone. Then we brawl and he go out."

"What? You two already fight?"

"Long story… let's go and save Himura migration people will be here soon."

Last night scenes were getting back to Aoshi one after another. From there casual party night with his co workers to the Maritime Unite unfortunately arrive. They split out the chaos, after their movement everything went fast. And to everything, he had to tell, Saitô losing his control after the officer down alert, he went all violent in a way that is hard to explain.

For the tenth time this night he look up to the girl front him.

This thoughts were interrupting his sleep. That little woman was a personality, chaos herself and now that he had the opportunity to saw her without makeup and at easy sleep, she seems at his more young.

He knew people that seems too young for their age; like Misao or Himura. But even on them you can tell they older of what they represent. In Himura you can tell for his experienced eyes and Misao on her lips.

Aoshi's thoughts were drafting out the same as his eyes when a nurse interrupt this delicious state of subconscious.

"I don't think she will wake up anytime soon officer, why you don't get home and take a rest? For what the news say it was a hard night." Say the her while checking on Alicia vitals and Iv's.

"Not at all"

"When you will tell the family?"

The question made Aoshi thing some things. Who they should notify? Her record say nothing and no one.

"My boss will get that ready."

Nurse put more medication in one of the Iv's and step out not with out tell him: "Oh! I almost forgot! One of the nurse from pediatrics tell that one of the girls you bring last night was asking for the blue eyes police man. I assume this is you. Is a seven years old and speak mandarin, one of the nurses speak it too and ask me that if a I found the blue eyes that tell him to please go up an see her. It seems the girl hasn't stop crying all night or something like that. If you need a translator the nurse will be until 3pm."

"I can handle it, thanks."

After the nurse was out, Aoshi check Alicia again and decide that the nurse was right. She will not wake up for now, so he went to the pediatric floor.

Childish designs receive me once the elevator door open. One of the characters of 'My neighbor Totoro' was smiling at me and knew I was on the right floor. But was the cries and the Chinese words that guide me to the right room. Once in I saw some children hiding under they're sheets at seeing my uniform, but the crying little girl and another girl that seems fourteen that was trying to calm out the little one were the only ones that say seeing me. The little one told me: "藍色眼睛警察"

I confirm her in mandarin that I'm indeed the blue eyes officer so they can be calm. Also ask her the reason to call me. But with out answer me she go to hide under a sheet with other girl and let me with the fourteen that perfectly ask me to bring her to Alicia and that she work in for her.

While we walk the corridors i found some details on the girl that confirm she was telling the true. But what surprise me was to find a pair of brown eyes looking at me as we get on Alicia's room.

Then the girl besides me step out to Alicia saying her how happy she was that she was live. Nothing in her make me suspect of a lie as they start speaking on why think is Cambodian. '_So what the file said was true.'_

While I was in the mood of kick my self when Alicia ask me to let them alone for a while.

"I'll search for tea at the cafeteria." Say Aoshi.

They wait until hear the elevator closed Doors. And the girl broke the silence.

"Oh my friend! You can't imagine how much i worry for you when that cruel Kamatari woman shot you."

"I had been in worst situations Chantrea. It was only scrape, the bad thing is the head hit."

"There you came with your histories."

"The treat is between us. What means that if you're out and me stay with nothing, and my boyfriend is here in Japan."

"Yeah I know, he contact me at the pub. From that moment Seta start to suspect. I'll try to get him out before the crew arrive, but I made no promise about him. Smith is a bad witch…I'll had to vanish you."

Chantrea's eyes tell her is afraid and Alicia laugh at this.

"I'll not kill you Chatrea. I'll send you to a place where you can find help. They will gave you a new name and work."

"The same told me Seta"

"Can imagine it. But even if sound weird, the people i know will help you for sure. They work to avoid you to go back to hell you came from. Is a decent job as waitress or dishwasher, but the help you study something too. Isn't legal either but they pay you right and let you take the tips. A year and you're out the debt. So now move or I let Ikawa on a cell."

Elevator doors had just open when a Aoshi was attack by a hysteric nurse, she tell him the Sergeant take herself the check out and go from the hospital while signaling the serum bag she left on the floor with blood stains around it. "She took it out herself in a bad manner." Tell the woman in white.

The circumstance scream to make a call to captain Saitô who I bet was on a bad mood, but wanted or not he will had to came here and clean up the mess.

The call was all Aoshi wait from it. Some bad words and damns, and putting on the straw the barked instructions. Hells! Saitô almost bite him! It was obvious that he had to check the areas near the hospital first and notify the situation to him alter it.

Fortunately the search wasn't long. But he find Alicia sitting on the floor of a dim street smoking a big hell blunt.

"What that hell you're doing here Sergeant?" I spit out.

She gave me a drugged smile. And even like that she seems pretty. Still has her jeans and sleeveless black shirt that are now dirty on dry blood giving her an air of a vagabond and the blunt…well; whoever gave a look at her right now will tell she is a drug addict. But I knew too well what she really is: A Sergeant of the Marines, an elite soldier, a woman who has fight against drugs and traffic. But right at this moment she got me shocked because she is using the same things that she fight against it.

She barely can she stand up from her site but do it while offer me some of what she had.

"No thanks and is better that you put that away, better throw it out."

Telling no with her finger she gave a pity look and tell. "No, no, no. Shinomori… you really intimidate me. Are you always that cold and handsome at the same time?" Definitely she was high. "But you should know something…" Then she smile at me with a smirk that can win the most scariest one from Saitô. "I have inherit this thing of do whatever I want to." Say her while dragging the last part as she fall and I don't know how but when fall she made me fall with her and once on the floor she put herself comfortable laid her head on my shoulder as she let the marijuana fumes invade my nose. Then start sang a song with a beautiful voice in a Spanish that I barely understand because of her state.

_I don't beg that things always _

_Go right for me._

It was in this moment when Saitô arrived and gave me a look that electrify made me stay in place. Are he mad or what? How in seven hells will I gave her drugs and how Saitô can think something like that?

_But I'm already tired _

_of loosing you._

_To the first person who take me_

_To the true, I'll gave him_

_My time._

_I don't want to wait more._

"Hey ice boy! How long are you planning to let her making the clown here?" Interrupt Saitô. "Don't put that face that you can't fool me. You must be enjoying the show."

To contribute at my situation Alicia keep her song.

_I can't understand what you tell me._

"Oi! If is Saitô person here!" Say her to keep:

_What a bad luck!_

_Then you told me life have things_

_That dense._

Forgetting me Saitô reach the girl besides me: "Sayuri Takagi!"

"Damn! Fuck! Didn't you get to no call me that!"

"You and me will have a conversation on that later. Now you'll get your ass back to the hospital. And throw that garbage away!"

"Isn't garbage! Didn't you knew that Moms always knows better, Hajime?"

The confession let us at shock. Surprise was written all over Saitô's face and even I can fell my jaw hanging. But she stay calm and get back to her blunt and her song.

_I can't understand what you tell me._

_What a bad luck!_

_Then you told me life have things_

_That dense._

_I can tell you_

_How felt the flame within._

_I can tell you_

_How much weights it's fire._

The words make me tough on which is her FIRE. A question I can't avoid.

_Love in solitude_

_Is like a no end well_

_Where is no god_

_Where true do not exist._

_Everything is relative_

_As that we are here._

_We don't know, but love!_

_Gave me blood to live_

_At least__** you**__ know._

On that you she put a lot of force and with her index she hit Saitô's arm too hard. When the wolf scooped her up in his arms I was a mere observer there

"Where're you taking me? You son of a bitch!"

"Bitch your grandma. Shinomori when was her last medication."

"Not two hours a go, why?"

_At least i didn't tell you that things_

_Weren't what they seem._

_And is just that_

_To the first person who don't Judge me_

_I think on surrender my hiding caresses._

…_._

_Whenever you see it too easy_

_More hard is to me._

…_._

_I'm not telling is easy…_

_But right now I don't have a place to be…_

"She will go on a overdoses on the next ten seconds…"

At the end of the ten seconds we were trespassing the Emergency Room doors and for the first time i saw on my boss face fear and worry on the humanly way possible. The girl's in danger because I let it happen, I felt he had all the reasons to hate me but while he leave her on a empty couch with out permission her voice was on my mind. My mind repeat her voice like a ghost.

_I can tell you_

_How felt the flame within._

_I can tell you_

_How much weights it's fire._

Aoshi can be thinking on his own dead at hands of his boss; but say boss had his mind worry of others things right now.

For the first time Saito felt as helpless human with trembling hands for all the things he wish to do and say. All the things he wish to change for the girl who life what in the hands of hospital personal. While he was there as a not wanted observer, hands lost in search for something to do and then knew he can be fine with only stroke her hair that is was the same as her mother and her aunt. He wish in that moment tell her a lot, to have time to fight with her and don't gave a damn on her glares because he knew they are the same as his.

The stupor state he is on was to dense to even feel Shintoist's presence. Saitô has even forgot him until the said boy put a hand over his shoulder. He knew the meaning of the action when saw he was blocking the pass for the defibrillator cart that they call for Sayuri.

After a while he decide that the agitation from the nurses and the cold instructions the doctor give them was too much for him. Their sounds were filling every space on the room and every patient has forgot why they were there as they pay attention for what was happening to the girl. It took every once of his the pride to left off walking head up to a near forgotten corridor. And even there the nurse's steps can be heard. But in that place he let memories strike him hard totally forgotten of that Shinomori presciences two chairs to his left. There he remember Sayuri's mothers voice; Kiri Takagi's voice.

'_I was 15 years old the day I meet Tokio, Kiri's big sister and who was already my fiancé._

_The sisters where like water and oil; totally different one from another. Where Tokio was reserved and mature; Kiri was a crazy beautiful, a lose bullet she say whatever she wanted, however she liked caring a hell for consequences. She was her parents nightmare and that's the way her father present her to me on Tokio's and I compromise dinner. "My house disgrace", told me the old man while she kiss me hard on the cheek and step out laughing at seeing her sister's blush because the scene. But of the things I get to know there was that she had a grate voice and dream to be a famous actress. Of course her parents prohibited it because of their social status._

_But I still remember nights when she accompany me and Tokio and force us go to the Karaoke's. There was this song she interpret so real and in a way that made me shiver to the bone._

_-Only if my father let her be a singer she can move japans hearts.-_

_Say Tokio once at see what was happen to me. I gave a nod to not lose my dignity front her. She was 19 and I 17, she will be my wife in a year and there I was, on her face, shaking as an idiot for her own sister. So, I grab her by the waist and leaned her over my chest while Kiri turn back for our table. –Want to know why she put all that feeling on that song? Her best friend die on an a car accident twp years a go. It was the day doctors inform of her Lupus condition. So she escape from home on dad's car, pick up her friend and go get drunk. Two minors drank and with out driving license. Kiri was driving. Imagine the rest.- Say Tokio._

_Today when Sayuri sang I discover she had her mother's voice. Of course I imagine it. "Her best friend was Miayako Kinomoto." Everyone knew who she was. The pampered girl of Kinomoto's family from Kinomoto's enterprises. "Since then everything is worst. Father is in despair, he lover of course, but knows too she will died. That's why accept the offer without know you, then my parents will have time for her. And, I know is bold from my part ask you this but…Hajime, can you try be a real brother in law for her. Maybe you can her understand that she need to change."_

_My answer was cruel on the moment, I didn't want she knew how much she can control me with one look. But it was that day when I knew she will be very patient with me. "You train troops, you're a Shinsengumi's Sergeant. An obnoxious girl as my sister will be too easy for you, and I had see the look you gave your dumbs guys."_

_I say nothing after that; but give my self to help Kiri.'_

A hot coffee cup was extended in front Saitô and take him out of the memories. Didn't notice when Shinomori go to the coffee machine at the end of the corridor, that now that other person was making use of it sound as an old washer machine.

Between the hateful sound he look as Shinomori suit himself on a position that he already knew; the guy will ask for something. This time Hajime knew what it will be and was preparing himself for pass unaware of it, but a timely doctor who was trying to calm him self was getting close to them.

"Captain Saitô! A pleasure again, a shame we meet again under this circumstances."

Of course he was happy to see Saitô again. It seems the bad omen is the girl herself, because the doctor is a friend of Tokio's new husband.

"Yeah…a shame." Say Saitô putting a disgusted tone on his voice.

"Well. Yes, we need to contact Valentino's family. We were waiting for the information before she escape but know is very important we contact them."

"It's a critical condition?"

"A bad one yes, no mortal but serious. That's why we need to contact the family is information we can Only share with them. You know for privacy policies and all."

"Just when we get it we'll pass it yo you. Thanks doctor.- Interrupt Shinomori at seeing the unusual ways of her boss."

Once the doctors go I take the risk to say: "There's no one to contact, right?"

Saitô made a face at this that worry me.

"The true is that I never close it just muted for the others. But you know the girl better than anyone, why you don't call her aunt? The one you know."

He close his hands so hard that his knuckles where White and her face turn dark. The pose did not afraid me but it wasn't a good place for the wolf inside him explode, but his answer was more impartial than expected. –From where you take that I know her aunt?-

"She tell Misao."

"And the weasel told you. Perfect! Well, now that you know so much of Sayuri, did you want to know something else? Her aunt is my ex wife Tokio."

The sincerity he show surprise me. He call Sergeant Sayuri and not Alicia, and confess to know her aunt and even more that she is his ex wife.

"Sayuri?- I ask. –Captain is better that you explain all this mess, at least to me. I'm not a psychologist like Himura but is better to have a back up plan before every body at the station know of this."

Against his personality the wolf resign by my argument here.

Her true name is Sayuri Takagi, she's my ex wife nice and… my daughter.-

Surprise was written all over my face in a way that i can feel the emotion run through my skin. There I have an affirmation that had let me with out words. I felt the lack of sleep start to make effect on my person, probably I'm dreaming all this. But I gave a look to Hajime Saitô the one who confess all this and he told me: -I don't have an idea from where she took the name Alicia Valentino.-

The headache that's starting trouble me will be even worst than a hangover.

* * *

Thanks for everyone who's still Redding this. All you will made me happy if you let my know you exist. If you read and not let a review, how I will know that you're out there. Let your opinion be know! Of course with respect and order everything is welcome. However that's the point of this web page.

**Hurray for the free thinkers!!!**


	9. Life is a Circus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters from the serie. But the plot of this fic and the characters not related to serie is mine.

**A/N: **Well, Well, Well… Long time since last update. Uff! Here I'll not begin with the 'my life was crazy, the job or the school excuses' What I really want is that you people enjoy and forgive. Yes, forgive because my English had get worse. I'm not a native English speaker but at least did my best to entertain you guys. So, for whoever want to know it. This fic has been finished in Spanish.

Enjoy your read…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Life is a circus**

Sleep in a waiting room is one of the bad things in the world. But you can pass it with a good dose of concern, reality and caffeine.

What really matter here is that the word _dose_ gets you to think in _overdose_. And starting today I will hate _that_ word for sure. Alicia, err… Sayuri as her father, Saito another think to get over it, call her, is unconscious since the doctors here clean her system from the drugs. It was supposed to be an easy procedure, but no. She needs to go on a shock and get unconscious.

Lunch time was close and I had taken my pain medication for 24 hours; so I should look for another way to relieve this damn headache.

-Excuse me sir, are you waiting for Miss Valentino?

I just nodded in response to the nurse. And I have no reason to get in details on why the **father's girl** was smoking out just as a fabric in rush hour. So the nurse just tell me that it was ok to pass and see the patient and is need that some be with her all time so she can't escape.

Once she told me that, I look for my boss. And he was, of course, resting on a wall madly smoking. But not on any wall, it was the wall, the one with the big 'NO SMOKING' sign on it; and he was wearing this warning glare that no one will dare to surpass. That only reminds me those words of "I have inherited this thing of do whatever I want to" that so many times Valentino show and tell.

-Well Shinomori start talking. If you are here is for a reason. - Say Saito while his aggressive glare was looking somewhere else.

-The nurse said that we can now pass to sergeant's room and that she need constant watching her to avoid another escape.

-Good. Another thing iceberg boy. It may be my loss of sleep but I can't get to do some math here. 35 less 17 due 18 and for some reason I was thinking it were 20.

I do the math myself. "Yes, are eighteen" Answer I without not fully understanding what the matter with math was now. Maybe a very crazy mosquito bites him; and a very wild one to get near him with all that smoke around him. Yes, that was it that explains the craziness of the wolf.

-Well then, let's go to see that little thief, liar then.

She was still unconscious when entering the room. But I get shocked, not for her but for the wolf. I never in my life imagined that he can be the perfect worry dad portrait. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

That last just an instant and just as the nurses went he get out his handcuffs and tied her IV free hand to the bed. "If she is like me this will only warn us with the noise."

I twisted my eyes, the wolf was back, only to have my headache spreading more.

Hours later I was thankful that the little sleep I get on the room's chair lessen my headache.

-Your face scream hangover all over Shinomori. Get out of here and sleep.

That was logic from him to ask me that. I was not need here, after all the girl wasn't my problem either. Most of all, Misao and the guys should be worry.

-The operative crew has the day off. And don't give me that face Shinomori. Once one is get used to your coldness you are too easy to read. So now I ask. What are your feelings for her?

Her who? His daughter? Misao?

-I don't understand Captain.

-It's obvious I'm talking about Sayuri. You are still here.

Then a brilliant idea crosses my mind and I decide not to let it pass. After all you never let go an idea. Never do that.

-Captain I will feel free to answer any question you have on this matter and to give you my consent to haunt Misao. Once you explain all this daughter confusion. So… please begging

And Saito expect anything but so many words coming from Aoshi; but now he must be willing to talk. Boy in front of him had caught him on several issues already; but Saito knows if he let his tongue run, which is unlikely in the ice bucket here, but if he did, it would be a good fight with him, he was someone worth downloading the adrenaline of a fight repressed. Also he wanted to know what he will face now. And Shinomori could serve as an ally or at least put him on alert. He must give up that the ice bucket for more ice on his head had a brilliant mind for details and furthermore of this hospital mess was the Sayuri and Misao bid issue. He can't imagine Misao being that kind of girl. But in other hand he had Shinomori here who is able to understand the female sex, not that he knows that himself but he know enough to keep weasel girl under control. That was ability by itself. Revenge on that was that his daughter was more uncontrollable than Misao.

-I haven't spoken about this in years. The last person to hear about it was my ex wife. - As he said that something similar to remorse crosses the wolf's eyes. But Saito keep on. –You already know she is my daughter and that her aunt is Tokio my ex wife. So, is understandable that at some point there was a triangle love between Sayuri's mother, my ex and myself. The deal is that Tokio only get to know it years later.

But first things first. You're a smart guy to know Takagi family is a very high class one so an arranged marriage is usual deal for them. And the engagement was did it without the need to meet each other until I get 17. I always look older and with a promising future, promising enough to become the commissioner of police. Or so tough my father in law.

But they have a younger daughter, Kiri Takagi. A problematic high class chick. Of those we arrested all the time for drug possession and drunk driving, you know the pattern. Tokio ask me to help her get see reason in her sister, and that a lupus diagnosis was not the end for her or an excuse for her behavior. Basically that's why I get close to her, but as a crazy as she was she take it for other reason.

In the end, one of the hang out nights we get drunked and one thing get to another; so Sayuri is the result of that night. But no one knows about that on the time Kiri was hospitalized for a relapse. So when I visit her she asked me of what had happened that night and I just told her it was a crazy night, this should be the trigger for her to flee without a trace. All was a chaos and I must hate to admit that found Sayuri smoking like that behind you the other day remind me of those days… and all the things we didn't know of Kiri all those years. Things that only this kid know… I can't imagine what she live through… Kiri never was the wiser or the smarter and that thing of 'mom does know better' when I told let go the damn pot, makes me think too many things.-

Oh yes, Aoshi think on many things too.

-But what matter here. - Keeps Saito. - Is that I marry Tokio two months after Kiri leave. It wasn't the best marriage I was not the best husband. Tokio put up with my workaholic self, to forget special dates, that she had the leftovers of my time and my explosiveness. However the cup was getting full by the years. Of course I love her, but I don't forgive myself about being unfaithful with her own sister. Never told that to her. But neither knew anything about Kiri until ten years ago. When she dies we receive a call from a Nevada Hospital, United States. The only phone number Kiri left was Tokio's and the news let her so bad that she cries the entire travel.

Tokio know nothing about her sister in seven or eight years and to know about her dead from a stranger was very hard to her. But Kiri have another surprise for us in her pocket.

While the cancer eats her she left enough information of her daughter's father and that they will need and DNA test because I didn't knew about her.

So when we arrived I provide my name and everything went crazy. They went like freaks talking about the test I need and of course I refused at first, until they explain about the girl. Tokio was catatonic as I was. I don't believe it but it wasn't as an impossible thing.

Result was 99.9%. Tokio was consumed by despair, very opposite for her personality made a garate in front of the girl and the entire medical staff, took her belongings and stayed in America.

I get back and divorce papers came by mail along with the request for maintenance of Sayuri Takagi. Tokio did not want to know about me and I did not know if the girl thought the same. But it is most likely so I put in my work and now she comes with a new name and a thousand army awards without explanation. But that's the story Shinomori

-So she is not Alicia Valentino.

-Her inscription says Sayuri Takagi. Already told you I have no idea where she got that name. But as soon she wake up she will have to answer many things. As you, right now.

Wolf used a surprise attack here after the shock of too many information. See his emotions run wild on his face was enough traumatic for a man like me. But to answer what feelings I have for a girl I barely know is too much. She is a coworker, his daughter and as the things shows here, a liar. What in seven hells can I answer to the wolf of Mibu?

Is not that I'm head over feet for either ways. She is only a pigheaded girl, strong, and beautiful one that say and do things when they are needed and with a kick in the ass of anybody. And what is totally normal with the DNA she carries. But that's all. And either ways he is waiting for an explanation; is he crazy? Oh! But he is indeed a smart ass.

-My question was double Hajime. What's with Misao?

-Nothing. She made a bid with the thief in bed here and Misao lose and paid for that using me.

He said bid! I felt as any pain I had left my body while thousands of bad thoughts cross my mind.

-Easy boy. Nothing happen there. I kiss her, she kisses me back and that's all. Don't be surprised I know how to read you Shinomori. So, remember I have something to deal with. As you don't want to leave from here and because of that I go. Stay here.

What Shinomori Aoshi didn't know was that those important matters include a shower, sleep time and a good conversation with some weasel.

Unknown for say weasel a storm was forming on her back and heading her way. Precisely, entering her grandfather courtyard.

With perfect moves she controlled her legs and arms muscles, so they hit exactly where she wanted and with the strength they were needed for. All these efforts were cause of great satisfaction for her.

On her practice she can hear some talking on the corridors and she look to check on who can be. Her curiosity was one to never be satisfied. She indentified who's each voice was; her grandpa and his helper Okon, but the third voice…

-Valy only say you people are different from, others; that you indeed fulfill what you say.

That's a girl's voice. Maybe a new employee, think Misao.

She knows of her grandfather goodwill. Maybe he was a pervert sometimes but at heart he was a good person who had a hard life.

As his recount he had live on the streets. He was a juvenile delinquent, and a gang member who fell in love with the daughter of a Hokkaido police officer. Of course that initially the girl's father refused, but Okina was a stubborn by nature. Misao laughed with the adjective that came to his grandfather, he used to tell her about all the time.

Finally the officer gave up and helps Okina out of the streets, help him to study and be someone. So in the end he opened a restaurant and married the girl, Misao's grandmother, and they had two sons. Stubborn as Okina; one was a pacifist and the other a revolutionary they were like pieces of a ying yang. They raised them; they loved and lived happily for a while.

After all this was real life not a fairy tale.

Tragedy came to their lives; black and scary for them but as usual to the media. Okina gave jobs opportunities to any street kids that really wanted to be out of that life. Okina's revolutionary son always helps him moving his card on the underground paying those kids debts. He was a dynamic person and a not easy to intimidate. The way was to paid the kids debts and they were totally free when they pay back Okina who don't charge them interest and they paid by working on the restaurant cleaning, as waitress or cooking; and that was way betters than sell drugs or their bodies on the streets. There was always one or two to go backs to that life but that's was their own choices and one out of Okina's family responsibility.

But the pacifist son went to study laws. He wants a legal way to do this so they were clean in every aspect. So he returns with his title and the head full of dreams. Okina was happy but not his other son.

After a discussion revolutionary was on this same courtyard doing exactly what Misao was doing now. He was very mad at his brother because he thinks that pacifist only see the world behind a book and he knew things were ways different of what a book says. On the streets were people getting shooted day after day and his brother was passing the days seating inside of an office trying to find a damn answer on a book.

But he was the one who really knows how this work. Before his eyes had died several negotiations that failed. Okina knew about them. But consoled him by saying that not everything could work out forever, that was the law of the street and they played with fire.

As he pondered this the fire came to them with a tiny girl with beautiful green eyes as the night portended storm. Okina gave her shelter and work, like many others, never suspecting that his two children will end falling in love with her. And as he did not suspect this, he either imagined that she had been sent by a sindicate upset about their intrusions.

When she see that both guys fall for her she feigned innocence for both and lure each one without knowing she will fall in love with them both too and end up pregnant without really knowing who was the father of the baby s

He was carrying.

When she could not hide more her pregnancy and the betrayal of the family and to the two men she loved, confessed promising to leave.

This news just brought out the differences and the stubbornness of both brothers. Everything got out of control that night, bringing to life the tragedy of Okina. Their children were murdered, both died at the hands of each other. Desperate Okina blamed the girl, but his wife would not let her out of the house.

A few months later the house was disrupted by the sindicate people and injured Okina and kill his wife as she attempt to defend her future grandchild. The girl was brain dead because of a bullet, but was kept alive by machines to maintain the stability of the baby until it was safe to induce a cesarean.

Now a new girl gets in the house on the same way her mother has been. It was illegal and dangerous, but she will gave all she have to help his grandfather gave those kids the hope of a better life.

Misao train for a while her thougths were oh how Okina always say he can see a little bit of every one in her. Which one was my father? Asked her once. "My angel not even your mother knew the answer; how can I know; you look just like them." Misao will never have the answer to that.

Sadness fill her chest remembering how she find 100 kids on the same conditions her grandfather fight to eradicate, on his way of course. But still a fight. Misao fight was to always praise him with a smile, but this week… was too much for her. So she ran out from the house. She needs to clear her mind.

Now she had for real a little bit from Okina's two sons in others ways she choose. The law in the gun and the plate she carried every day and her way to run in the undergrounds. A place where she meet Aoshi; one person she help to bring out of there personally.

Think on Aoshi brings to her mind another conflict. She fell in love with the damn wolf. And he thinks she was liar and a gambler. She needs to fix that. Why she always fall for the complicate guys?

But what she didn't know is that the damn wolf was walking to his apartment when was hit and run by a girl. A girl in sport clothes, a girl he recognize immediately for her braid hair.

-Did you always run without looking, Weasel?

He was waiting for her usual fight and anger; but that not came today. On the contrary, she was on her knees looking at the floor. And the spasm that was running her back gave him the hint she was crying. Before he can ask anything she asked without a trace of sadness in her voice about the Sargent's health.

-She was unconscious when I left. - To that Misao just add a 'That bad. Him?' While she stand up. Saito just watch her because she clearly shows she doesn't want his help.-I'm on the way to my apartment. I urgently need a shower Makimashi. Can you tell me if you are ok?

The comment makes her look at him for the first time. And he looked haggard, wearing the same clothes from the last time she had seen him and an unusual circles around his eyes. This sight of the wolf makes her feel some remorse.

-Indeed. You need a shower wolf. Food and some rest too.

-And you a tissue for those tears.

-I'm a girl show some manners. But I have a proposal for you. I need to update YOU in some work matters that Himura will not tell you because he is enjoying his day off with certain raccoon girl and I need to apologize for some misunderstandings. Let's go to your apartment so I can fix you some peace meal while you take that bath.

For a moment he looks like pondering her proposal. But in the end… he light up a cigarette and start walking away from her. Half way he stops without looking at her: "I have nothing to talk with lying weasels." His answer was obvious and she too stubborn.

-I know you are afraid to admit that you enjoy the other night too much. But to hide from a girl like that… makes me think that maybe you are gay Haji. But since you don't want me to cook for you…

-That I am what?

She turns and gave a smirk; he grumbled something like 'Better be edible.' That she took as an acceptance. She can't wait more from the Wolf.

And they say no word on their way. They not say a word while she look at him open the unpainted door, and while he took off his jacket stained with dried blood, or when she took it from the chair and went to the sink to wash it.

No one said anything about how well they felt in each other's company. Saito took his bath and she already had the food ready to serve when he came out. It was not difficult since there was not much to choose from the refrigerator of a man who lived alone, but the taste did not disappoint him.

-Well Makimachi, what was that important matter you have to discuss?

-The media is killing the station. - She says and stops to get a drink from her beer. –And none of your bosses are willing to help with that because we do an operative without proper permits as they waited a moment to throw you over, think of them as they are. You should put these people in place I don't, know; growl at them, Bite them, do something quite wolfish against them

Her mimics do him to smile even if he doesn't want to. And at the end he laughs for sure. The deep sound of his laugh makes her happy.

-How you get with those things Itachi? - He cleared his throat to avoid an embarrassment that it is wise perch on his cheeks if he continued seeing her. -Now, you know you have a few things to answer.

Of course she knows and she will play all her cards and that God helps her. She will put her feelings on the table. She will offer herself to the wolf, in his house and that happen what was is need to happen. Misao Makimachi is not a coward.

'_Black Jack'_

In my sleep I heard the sound of metal crashing desesperately with metal. So I wake up even when the sleep was so good. Ice eyes open and when his eyes adapted to the light he can see a pair of very scared Brown eyes but that in a second change completely.

-So, Sgt. Valentino is finally awake.

The cold steel in his voice was inevitable. Shinomori has been always a man that hate lays more that nothing. And that sound made Sayuri revolve uncomfortable in the bed. More when she finded herself waking on an hospital making the bad memories come a float. Some memories that are the wrongs to have in front of a man as inquisitive like Shinomori.

-Well, yes… how much time has passed?

-Is Tuesday afternoon. You are here since very early on Saturday. Did you remember the Friday's 'party'?

Her confusion was easy to read on her face. So she maybe doesn't remember. But as easy was to read on her face that I notice too the brightness on he rays when an idea came to her. Very fast she asked me to release her.

-I am not under arrest so you can release me Shinomori.

It was a plea and in part I suspect to divert the conversation until she remembers better. For the moment I prefer to leave her to believe I didn't notice that.

-Sorry but I don't have the key. - She went pale with my words. –It was Captain Idea. You already tried to escape or better said you indeed escape and we find you smoking. And I must say that you behavior was less that professional. That's why you father, Saito Hajime, does that.

Shinomori cant' recognize the fire in the officer eyes.

And for the first time Hajime Saito was let speechless. The Little woman in front of him ends up the sarcasm from the man who invented it. How was that possible?

The answer it is very easy. Makimachi Misao only said: "I am sorry."

But the word was overthrown and swallowed by the wolf as soon escaped her lips. She just ignored him and continued recounting in detail how she and Alicia had agreed on the bet.

-It's incredible how she find out so fast about my feelings when it took me so long to understand it myself. In a week she makes an analysis on us. I ignore her thinking… a very stupid thing now that I know; I thought you were on each other. Then I analyze from another point of view since the kiss, the operative… and now I am here putting myself as sacrifice in the Wolf of Mibu's altar so you can eat me and kill me as you like it.

-Is that all? - Answer Saito

-Yes.

The long silence extended too much to the point of being unbearable; so Misao rose from the table without a noise and with the attitude of one who's defeated. Cry for that all night and part of the morning and then go to work as if nothing had happened. That was a good plan. And she took the knob of the door and when it was impossible to open it…

Saito had approached her and with one hand held the door so she can't leave and the other turns her to look at him.

-Don't go. - Said Saito-Not tonight.

Letting the weight of his body holding on the door he uses his other hand to freely caress Misao cheek. –I want to see your eyes. - Order he. –I don't have an idea if some bug bites that girl to say you all those things. But there is something you need to know.-

Misao's pulse was erratically and visible in her throat. Hajime was enjoying seeing all what he can do in her it does his manly side alive. To her was so different because she feels helpless in front of him and thinks that he will reject her.

-That's girl real name is Sayuri and she is my daughter.

The what! Misao let out a breath and as he feels her warmth his senses went wild as the other night.

-Your daughter?

-Yes. And that's why your theory is improbable to happen. That's all your crazy head imagine things where they aren't. About my daughter we will talk later. Now I want you to know something else…

He measures her reaction while he gets his face closer to hers. He stroked her lips with his, she kissed him back so tenderly accepting, and with a soft and sensual way that Saito knew she was not aware. So he whispered in her lips:

-You're killing a wolf of hungry, Misao.

-I don't know what you want from me.

-Me neither, but for now don't leave me hungry of you.

Saito made her test some of his ferocity and when she replied as impatiently as she jumped and tying her legs to his waist she responded with the same passion to his kisses. And there were when he knew that this was the right thing to do.

Later he will rationalize everything and look for a way to keep his Itachi close to him. Saito was a wolf after all and when a wolf takes a territory as his no one will snatch it…

And for Aoshi's side. He never thought of a girl that can glare so madly hard and made a glare fight with him after wake up from an overdose just minutes ago.

-You are not Alicia Valentino. Hajime shout another name to you on a mission and he just went crazy as watching you falling not the floor as we all of us think you were dead. And now you just get mad and sick on drugs. So is better that you start to talk before I get some conclusions by myself and get you in jail or worse.

Angry she looks to the other side.

-I had worked with this man since finish the academy and I had never seen him loose control at any situation. - Shinomori sight. He was trying his best for these circumstances. –I already know that Saito is your father. And I know some army rules… Start talking.-

She was just looking through the window seeing how the colors change in the sky. Then she decides to look at him and talk ruthless.

-Who the hell you think I am, Shinomori? Who are you to come here and judge me? Was him who tell you? What did he say? Just his side on this. The side where he is the victim! WHEN HE CAN'T BE THE VICTIM HERE! This is all but his damn fault, you get it? Everything!

Alicia was out of control and her screams bring the nurse. Pulse was alterated and her breathing was agitated; so the decision was made without contradictions. A tranquilizer was injected to her. Shinomori seems impassible on his seat.

-You have no authorization to restrain her. - Scolded the nurse while the girl gets back to sleep.

-My Captain gave the instructions.

-Even that 'captain' of yours needs a court authorization to do this. And you must know that, officer.

-I'll call him to bring the keys. But if this girl escapes because of this it will be your responsibility. Ms… Takani.-

And again a call interrupts the couple.

-I can't believe this.- Growled Saito.

-Damn! Wow!- Misao was speechless. She feels like the happier woman on the planet. –Much more than the mask. Valentino was right and I hate to admit It.- Say she as he was standing at the window.

-I need to go back to the hospital.

At this Misao protest because of his lack of sleep.

-And whose fault is it? - Said Saito as he approached her and dropped his head on her lap. –Don't worry. Sayuri woke up but had to be sedated again because of Shinomori. That guy… you think he is the silent type. Think one… But he is a big mouth for sure.

Helplessly Misao began to stroke his hair in a gesture that she found very intimate while he was talking nonsense until he fall sleep.

-The way you're right now. I have no doubts that she is your daughter.

-This is between you and me Itachi. Get me up in an hour. That gives me time before they do a mess there because of the handcuffs.

-Handcuffs? She tries to ask but he was sleep already. Misao take the TV control to entertain her while her wolf rests before get the ogre mask.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the lateness. Hope you enjoy it. But you like it or not, you can leave your comment.

See ya. And thanks for your time!


	10. Reality is not the only true

At least this chapter was updated. First of all I want to thanks _t42n24t2_ and _fic reader 2 ()_ For letting their reviews. Really appreciate the time you took on doing it. And also want to thanks the 22 readers that even if don't let a review they lost sometime here. Now keep reading this crazy history.

And also remember the **Disclaimer** goes like that: Rurouni Kenshin or the character related to that awesome anime/manga are NOT mine. But the plot of this fic and the character NOT related to Rurouni Kenshin and poems on this fic are of my creation.

Now please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Reality is not the only true.

Not when yours is far

To get all the details.

-Everybody go for the American dream, Shinomori.

Morning has arrived, and the sun's heat was getting in through the window, and it seems that she was watching my dreams. The worst was that the Wolf of Mibu doesn't come as he promised.

-They believe that once there in a magical and irrational way Money grows on trees and the streets are pink. - Keep the girl saying. –On their minds they turn the country on and an ideal Utopia. But that's far from true. Life is hard, streets are cruel and in there is just survival of the strongest.

-That is Makoto Shishio motto, he was Seta's father.- My voice was harsh because of the sleep.

-Poverty is not bad luck, but a circumstance. People can choose to be clean and have moral or pass along both. That I learn it by myself… my mother could have chosen to let pass the drugs and prostitution, but chose not to. Being born here might have helped me to avoid several obstacles in my life. But the place you born is not something you can choose.

-Streets here are not to different- At first she look at me with surprise but something in my voice made her come a little violent.

-Don't give me the, If I can avoided you too could have done it. Because then this is big shit of talk.

Here words came so sharp and heavy that makes me wonder if indeed those medications exert the expected effect on her or if it simply cuts its effectiveness because of her habit on drugs.

-How did you pass the drug test?- Ask I bluntly

-My life is not your problem.- Reply her as went to bed so hard that she complaint in pain and I almost laugh in her face. But she turns her back to me to ignore me.

Despite that she was right. Her life it doesn't matter to me. She was simply a threat to my long-awaited promotion. I 'am the best no one have achieved so many consecutives promotions with so little time in the forces. Until she came here to erase all that I have accomplished. If everybody get to know about all her lies, that would be a big time problem. She would face martial court and prison for perjury and fasciations of documents. But here she was telling me that she cares nothing about all this and telling me to no interfere with her life.

-When they get know that you stole an identity, that you filled out official documents under a false name and that you have taken pay Money on that identity you will be accused of perjury and forgery. That will end up splashing one way or another my precinct because those document passed through our hands and not just that you took out and operation without the necessary regulatory approvals in a document you have counterfeit and submit to a superior officer, who, just to mention, is your father and the mention of use of illegal drugs. If you think that those are not reasons enough for me to understand why, then you are crazy.

-You are really persuasive Shinomori.

Her eyes left me speechless. She seat up again and I recognize the sparkle of seduction on her eyes. I supposed that's her way to tell that she will answer.

-Your aunt Tokio took you out of the streets and she has many contacts. Why steel an identity then?- She sighed and start to talk as I never imagine she will do.

_Whoever thought the aroma of coffee itself was not exciting was who never smell it before._

Those were Saito Hajime's thoughts as he wakes up by two fine things: The coffee smell and the happy feminine song from his kitchen. He was happy enough until he remembers last night.

He growl as sitting on the couch for allow his feelings control his actions. Never had done anything like this on his life. Not with Tokio or in his affair with Kiri and somehow that bothered him. But he can blame that his feelings were so visible because of Misao's personality.

Yes, that was it. Misao was the responsible of this; of this inconsistency in his life. She is vivacious, crazy, and was preparing a delicious breakfast in his kitchen, in his apartment and in his life.

That fact made him send to hell all his preconceptions gained along the path. So he took a decision he had been discussing since Sayuri came: Redo his life and free his mistakes.

Maybe his daughter will never forget him, but he was sure he would not let her escape this time, nor would escape the Itachi that did nothing to keep quite while he slept.

Those were going to be the women in his new life.

Rising went and leaned against the kitchen doorway without making noise and stared at Misao. It wasn't long when she was taken off guard and her hand went directly to her chest.

-I thought you were still asleep, wolf.- Say her as she realized that he was wearing only his black pants. The muscle of his chest and abdomen were tanned and firm with the male essence that flowed from him made her eyes slide down his body. Seeing the blush that came over her face once the initial shock passed he could not avoid to made fun of her.

-Did you really think I'm a helpless wolf?- He said approaching her. Saito passed his arms around her waist and cradled his chin in the hollow of her feminine neck. –Wild animals are very dangerous Misao.

She was stunned at his words, her name coming from his lips and the roar that came from his chest as he kissed her. She knew that if he keeps this she will lose her self control. And was about to lose it when he said something that let her even more bewildered: "Don't worry… I desire to completely taste you on the wedding night, slowly, calmly and without haste…" Then he took the toast Misao was still holding and a cup of coffee from the counter ignoring the disbelieving look on her eyes. Has he just proposed to her?

Once he finished the breakfast. Gave her a quick kiss on her lips and let her stand there in disbelief. He knows that she need some time to think and more over that he let Makimashi Misao speechless was so much to tell on that. He has taken the first step; now was all in Misao's hands.

So, when Saito get in the hospital he felt as he was in top of the world. And he doesn't care about the surprised look Sanouske gave to him, when was actually tormenting or better to say in the middle of chicken and fox fighting with a nurse call Takani.

-If all this is just an excuse to invite her out you just need to tell her Tori-atama.

-Boss, are you crazy? I was only asking for Valentino's room.

-Well that's not how you approach to me mister. You say a 'compliment' that actually I find so vulgar if not an insult to my intellect.- Interrupt the black hair and crimson lips nurse.

-Just ignore the idiot here miss. Now you move 'ahou' we need to send Shinomori to sleep.

Takani was a little embarrassed while trying to get her thoughts in order. Until she looks back at Saito and remember something.

-So you are the one who handcuffed the girl.– The accusatory tone of Takani take has taken his good humor. –As a captain you must know even the police need a court order to restrict the movements of someone hospitalized. Come with me to fill out some papers at the nursing area.

And if there was something that he hates the most was someone ordering him around. So letting aside his top of the world mood, he took the law of sarcasm that is really his way.

-Very well then.- She smiled, thinking herself victorious, but had no idea who she was messing around. –'Ahou' accompany here the healthcare fox lady here. You are chicken head after all and you two can get well together. You fill those documents of her the best you can. Good luck lady.

So Saito pushed Sano towards her, while ignoring Takani complaints as being overwhelmed by Sagara. When he reached the elevator the doors where open, very fortunately, and once in he said: "It doesn't matter who fill it you just need the plate number of the officer." As that the doors closed and his sarcastic smile reflects on the metal while thinking on how many hours will need Sanouske to fill those papers.

The smile was still on his face when he reaches the room door but he heard Shinomori's voice:

-Your aunt Tokio took you out of the streets and she has many contacts. Why steel an identity then?

That was an excellent question. But the Sayuri's long sight stab Saito on the chest without warning making him just capable to lean on the wall and wait for the answer standing beside the door.

-It's not easy to break ties strong as mine. I was friend, almost like a sister of the ghetto group leader were I used to live.

The girl's serious words bounced in the room space and me feel the unstable Ki that I last expected right now. And maybe it wasn't that bad of idea that Saito knew the true even if in this way.

-I was the leader.- Said I and that change her face completely in a relive way at feeling that someone understand her. I understand it and couldn't help but feel the blood flowing faster inside me and the lighter heart beat for such a biological act. Not what I expected but I couldn't help it.

-He. Saito saw me just only once. At the hospital when my mother died. The staff doesn't let me go until I got the person to whom my mother had appointed as my guardian.

You can't imagine the fear I experienced those three days waiting to see which of their boyfriends will take care of me. All their faces flashed through my head. From the super tall with block size hands who like to hit her on their… jobs; of if will be the politician assassin for hire or the trench coat man and cigar man who had been Shishio's right hand in the country. But I also though it will be the neighbor who paid her with drugs whenever his wife didn't want him in bed.

I pass fear then, but it never cross my mind that she send for my real father. Anyway, she always yelled at me that it was my fault that she was in a place like that. That if hadn't existed she would have been near the man she had only loved.-

Her words were no longer able to stop and Saito and I knew that but not her. And for me it feels like being standing in the middle of nowhere being drenched to the bone by the rain of a storm. It was obvious that no one had heard her truth before that moment, the life of Sayuri Takagi

-I recognize Saito once saw him standing there as the man who my mother has loved. The man I separated her from, the man who was the reason to drug herself and me at night. The face she imagine in every man she laid with and I'm sure of that because even was sent to the streets while she work I can't let go to far being afraid of being shot or raped. So I stay closed to the house and herd her scream his name. At first I didn't understand it. But one night I found her drunk crying over a photo. But I didn't knew it was my father until the nurse took my simple and with a ignorant sweet smile told me that she thought that the blood test was unnecessary because I look just like him.

Her words make me hate her smile while she get me to them. Aunt Tokio was crying and cursing and he just look at me with contempt and said he need to go outside to smoke. Was then that she wiped her tears away and hugged me. I stayed static at such gesture, before that day no one had hugged me before.

Just the guys who want to sex me show that kind of effect. You know, I was lucky, very lucky to leave untouched from the ghetto. My friend, the leader was the number one there and he saved me from being raped more times that you can imagine. With him I could smoke, get drunk or high all I wanted and nothing would happen. He never let anyone touch me.

-What you gave him in return? Nothing is for free.- I said and her smile left cryptic her lips.

-A bullet to anyone who tried something funny to him. No one will imagine that it will be the smallest that would have the gun. He was the one who taught me to shoot, but his girlfriend said that was because I remind him of his younger sister who was killed by a stray bullet. Whatever was the reason I was knew as Krok's sister.

So, while Tokyo take me to a nice house in a pretty neighborhood and to a pink room I always get back to the ghetto instead of school.

I remember the first time I come back home handcuffed and dragged by a policeman totally drugged. I was eleven and walked back to the house and he stopped me at first not believing I was from that neighborhood. At least that day I didn't have the gun with me.

Anyways I keep giving headaches to aunt Tokyo and that's when I learned that fine ladies also wept for men who broke their hearts and I told myself that if keep doing bad things Saito will get back to her. But what I ended up doing is get her closed to her new husband. She met him while trying to get me bail in her own ways without lawyers or paperwork that she was a respectable lady in Japan with a name that would stain if my crime went to get knew.

But for me there were no crime on get nice clothes from the store. It was the only way to get something for years.

A criminal lawyer listened and offer to help. I end up in a fucking psychologist that want to 'detoxify' me. And they took out the second day and I went back to the ghetto for three full weeks. He ended picking me up there and I warned him that if he make auntie cry I will pass a bullet through his skull. It was funny how he changed colors while driving his Mercedes.

So I accomplished my 'part' and stay out of drugs Monday to Friday. And it in that period of time that I found out Saito's photos as his graduation here with high honors from the Academy. My aunt found me and told me about seeing them a part of Saito did not know, just calling him 'your father', a man of honor and values, a workaholic and smoking, an elite among the elites with a career in law. That was someone who could have been behind a desk doing his job but had chosen to be in charge of a precinct to be attentive to the streets.

Then I realized as my grandparents hated my mother's dissolute life, he must hate me for the same. Values and morality are very important to the Japanese society. I was 15 and since then I took my education very seriously, I learned everything I could then got the best ratings for an entire year but from Saito nothing. Neither appear when I behave well.

On my 16 birthday I got an idea. I would enter the army and be the best. Come to Japan and be recognizing here too with or without him. I no longer cared that he call me daughter but he will have to respect me.

So I went to Krok and tell him my plans and I went with his blessing, a new identity and a pass to the army that he bought me. The rest would be my thing. I called aunt from the base. She don't approve the ways but neither say it was the end of the world and I finally will leave all that crap behind. And I do become the best and they called me to be part of a special squad. One of those military experiments that they will not be responsible for anything and that if they don't work the eliminate everything.

However I accept it and I'm here. But I destroy everything for an oversight of my plan. Soon I will have to pay for have fallen. They leave no Stone unturned. This also I have seen.

-You don't even tell you aunt about what happen. Did you?

I made this question and she look at me scare about the option. As if she tell someone everything will end. But she had already done that with me and that's why her stare changed to angry. And our met like that. The fight between the blue and the Brown. Sky and earth. Ice and honey. But this let her so undefended simply because Shinomori's eyes don't portrait their usual ice, or the indifference.

-This is so stupid.- Say her trying to reconcile what she felt on that moment.

But I did notice on her face the look of a lost puppy left in the middle of the road on a stormy night. Maybe it was just that.

-Maybe you two need to sit down and talk.- I try to made her think on that and she knows very well that I'm not saying talking to her aunt.

-Are you crazy? He had his chance already the day Misao found us talking in his office and you know what he does? Scold me because I smoke!

-So that's show that he cares.

-Don't defend him! Damn! You are just bootlicker Shinomori.

She was frustrated by this situation, because of her life and everything in general. It was obvious she drag all that on me. So I answered calmly: "No I'm not. It's just that I respect those who fight to achieve their goals by their own merits." But that patience do not last at being broke at her response.

-What do you think I see on you? The only thing you haven't done yet is to turn on his cigarette so he doesn't burn his gloves. You ass.

Say what? I the Ice King being course by this wolf daughter?

-You are an ignorant child. Your actions are conducted by fear. No once have you seat down and think that maybe you're wrong and you just seat around judging others. You maybe are good on your job and everything, but you're still a damn kid!- I Explode to her.

And to call her kid unleashes the beast on her or maybe it just her real personality. She was still 18 years old girl who had shoot, used drugs, kill, beaten, robbed had been member of a street gang and now was a soldier. With only 18 had live more than many people and far less than many others, had no childhood, had no parents and no one who loved her. Found only a person who care for her and couldn't decipher it. Simply hide because don't know how to react to that care.

But knowing that this creature in front of me is lost in life did not remove the fact that she stubborn than Misao, and by far was the daughter of the Wolf of Mibu, neither more nor less. And made me lose my self control and defenses with just a blink. And so, while I was arguing with her about her being a kid I didn't hear the wolf's entrance.

-Well, well, well, Shinomori who knew that one day you will take the chicken head role. This is quite a spectacle.

-This can't be.- Protest Sayuri as I resumed my composure.

-Get out of here Shinomori. Go sleep. Neurons are being killed inside your brain and the world start to notice it.

That's something I will not discuss I had three days without fully sleep so I took the offer and left just like that. But NO. Oh no! This hasn't ended it here. Someone else was outside. And if I did not stop that person the conversation being held inside of the room at my back will not take place.

Definitely the world had a mission and I need to end it.

…

* * *

I hope you like it. Now just one more chapter and this is end. And please if you enjoy this or not let your self get notice here and let a review!


End file.
